What Life Has In Store
by mylifesnofairytale
Summary: What happens when the chidren of a love that was never supposed to happen travel back in time to make sure the teenage versions of their mother and father meet and fall in love? You'll never guess...
1. A New Year

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: A little background in the beginning, but don't worry, Draco will make his appearance soon: ) enjoy!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A New Year

Hermione Granger lay sprawled in a dim patch of disappearing sunlight on the carpet of the small room she and Ginny were sharing. Her hands up behind her head, she watched the faint golden glow fade slowly from the few clouds outside her window.

_This is nice._ She thought.

She had only been able to steal a few moments of silence in the busy household and only when she told her friends that she was 'pretty tired' and was 'going to take a small nap". She had spent her summer vacation trying to desperately to relax and forget the horrible events of her previous school year, both of which had been highly unsuccessful goals. Spending the last 2 and 1/2 months at the Weasly home, she had been right smack in the middle of everything anti-Voldemort. Order members were constantly in and out, stopping by to spill the latest news. And with the arrival of Harry at the Burrow, there was no way she would be able to take her mind off the current situation.

"DIIIINNNNNEERRRR!!!!" she heard Ginny scream from the bottom of the stairs.

This was immediately followed with what sounded like a mini stampede as Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Bill and Charlie came barreling down the stairs, coupled with the distinctly annoyed voice of Mrs. Weasly scolding her only daughter for shouting through the house.

Hermione languidly stretched out and let out a small sigh before hoisting herself up. She stood for a moment, catching her eye in the full length mirror on the back of Ginny's closet door. It was adorned with all sorts of moving photos. She smiled as she looked over what she knew to be Weasly relatives, from their bright orange hair, and smirked at the grinning faces of countless teen wizard heartthrobs. Looking into the mirror, Hermione studied herself curiosly. She had gotten a nice tan over the summer, she turned slightly so she could survey the rest of herself. She and Ginny had been able to sneak a couple of trips to the thrift shop in the small muggle village down the road and she shook her hips a little to let her mid-thigh length white skirt swish side to side. The beads sewn into the lace at the bottom of her red tank top shimmered in the dying sunlight. Hermoine jerked her head up towards the door as she heard her name being called up the stairs.

The seven hungry voices of the Weasly children, plush Harry, shouted up the stairs.

"HURRY UP 'MIONE!!! She won't let us eat without you!"

Hermione giggled silently as she hoped down the stairs. She gave a small apologetic look around the table as she took her seat between Harry and Ginny.

The boys immediately dove into the food.

"Wha' 'oog ooo 'o 'ong 'Mynee?" Harry asked, mouth full of chicken.

"Just taking a nap", Hermione lied casually, "I didn't hear you call the first time."

"You sure do spend a lot of your time sleeping! You must get a lot of beauty rest!", Ginny laughed helping herself to a mound of mashed potatoes.

"Yea…" Ron started, but stopped and looked back down at his food, blushing furiously when Hermione looked up at him. "So", he said quickly, "wonder how seventh year's gonna feel…"

Hermione grinned, acknowledging her friends crush on her.

"Prolly weird, it is our last year at Hogwarts" said Harry, swallowing his second bite of chicken.

"Yea...", Hermione thought out loud switching her gaze to the view out the kitchen window.

The chatter around the table grew louder as the twins began an argument over who had come up with the original idea for their Puking Pastilles and Ginny began talking animatedly about the cute boy they had seen in the thrift shop in town, but Hermione's wasn't really hearing her. Absently pulling fork through her potatoes, she watched as the last drops of sunlight faded from view and wondered what their year at Hogwarts had in store for them this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, I'll be sure to post again soon: )


	2. Just My Luck

**Disclaimer: It's all Rowling!! cept the story, that's mine: )**

**Author's Note: So yea...here comes Draco: ) I know its kind of a rough start but gimme a chance! I'll get into the groove of the story real soon!**

---

Chapter 2: Just my luck

The sky was a dismal gray as Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasly, and Hermione trooped into Diagon Alley. Their guard of aurors had split up so as not to be too suspicious, but Hermione could feel the eyes of every auror on them as the stalked through the crowd.

Hermione had always imagined that shopping for her last year at Hogwarts would be tons of fun and that she would spend a carefree afternoon with her friends searching for the things she needed. Unfortunately this was not the case. Mrs. Weasly bustled ahead with a shopping list a mile long.

"We'll be staying in a group today!" She said curtly to the group. "First we'll drop off Fred and George at the shop…"

At this both twins rolled their eyes and said in protest "Motheeerrr! We're not five! We can walk down Diagon Alley without getting bloody killed!"

Mrs. Weasly gave a sidelong glare and the twins shut their mouths gloomily and continued on without another word.

"Now then, what was I saying? Oh, yes, so after we drop them off we'll go down to Flourish and Blotts to get everyone's books all at once. Let's see, what do we need this year for you Ginny…"

Mrs. Weasly continued to recount what must have been a very precise and well thought out schedule for the day as Hermoine's thoughts wandered. When they finally got to the bookshop Hermione drifted away from the others, finding a small sanctuary between the aisles and aisles of familiar text. She had always loved this place the most out of all the shops she visited in Diagon Alley. It was so easy to get lost in the aisles of adventures mounted on the shelves. Hermione's finger glided lazily across the dusty book bindings as she walked down the aisle a gap in the books brought her back to reality. Causally, she peered through the gap and was surprised to see the back of a blonde head. She didn't usually run in to anyone here in the back of the store, it was usually pretty empty seeing as the books were nearly ancient. She gazed intently at the back of this blonde intruder, trying to figure out what he would be doing back here.

As she studied his figure, she couldn't help but notice his body.

_That is one fine ass. _She laughed silently to herself. _Why don't the good looking guys ever look my way._

She let out a barely audible sigh, but, this was obviously loud enough for the boy to here as he looked up abruptly from the book he had been scrutinizing. Hermione hid behind the book next to her, hoping she hadn't been seen, as the boy whirled around and peered at the gap she had been previously spying on him through. When Hermione braved a glance through the gap, the boy was gone.

_Just my luck._ She thought, annoyed with herself.

Walking disappointedly back to a beckoning Mrs. Weasly, she didn't see a blonde peek around the corner to watch her leave.

---

Draco Malfoy did NOT like being spied on.

_Who is she anyway?_ He wondered curiously. _And what the hell was she doing way back here?_ He pondered taking one last look around before cracking open the ancient pages of the book.

---

---

"Hermione? Earth to 'Mione!! Can you hear me!??!"

"What, oh, yea….What's up Gin?"

"I've only been telling you about my heartbreaking fight with Micheal! Geez, were you even listening?"

"Of course!!" Hermione lied quickly, "You just getting to the part where…"

Thankfully, Ginny started up again recounting the detailed story of what was one of the small petty fights Ginny constantly had with her boyfriend Michael Corner, leaving Hermione free to wander back into her thoughts. She had been half dozing, half thinking for over half the train trip so far, and truthfully, she didn't even remember when Ginny, Harry, and Ron had taken the vacant seats in the compartment. For the past, what was it, week now, she hadn't been able to get the image of the blonde haired boy out of her head. She didn't dare tell Ginny. Though she was her greatest friend, Hermione feared that her thoughts about the mystery boy would somehow find their way out of Ginny's mouth sooner or later.

"Well, I think I'd better start my rounds, as Headgirl I'm supposed to start my monitoring duties 'right away'!" Hermione quoted from her letter jokingly.

"Aww," said Harry. "Come back soon! I want to be able to see you at least once before you drown yourself in duties and homework!

"Yea", added Ron. "You've gotta cut some time out for us!"

Hermione just smiled at her two friends and dragged her feet out the compartment door.

---

Draco sat sprawled across two seats staring absently out the window. _Why can't I fucking stop thinking about her, GOD, I don't even know who she is!_

"YO! Draco? You in there?" Blaise Zabini tried for the seventh time to get his friend's attention.

"Yes Draky dear, whatever could you be thinking about?" came the sickly sweet voice of Draco's current hookup and class slut Pansy Parkinson.

Draco sighed inwardly and looked up at the motely crew that surrounded him. Always the same group, Crabbe and Goyle just stared with a dumb look on their faces while Zabini waved a hand over Draco's eyes.

"Ok, ok, I heard you, for fucking godsake, what?"

"You've been silent for like an hour man, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" he snapped back, unable to come up with a decent excuse.

"Oh tell us what you were thinking about Draky," Pansy remarked, then with a sly grin on her face she practically purred, "was it me?"

He glanced at her, trying not to look disgusted, and as he did he caught a glimpse of the end of a silky head of brown hair disappearing down the hall.

"I gotta go…" Draco said distractedly,"….Headboy duties….and stuff…." And he hurried out the sliding glass door, following silently and sneakily behind the mystery girl, trying to get a good look at her face.

---

Walking lazily down the hall Hermione didn't pay much attention to what was happening in each compartment as she walked by. She looked up, unfortunately, just as she passed one of the Slytherin compartments. She grimaced and glared, but the group didn't seem to notice her, they were all staring at the blonde one in the corner.

For a moment Hermione's heart stopped, the back of that blonde head looked all too familiar. She held her breath as the boy turned and gave a disgusted little grunt as the face of Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, was revealed.

_How could I think THAT was my mystery boy…_

She turned and started back down the walkway, as Draco Malfoy came following curiously after her.

---

"Fuck! Could she walk any damn faster." Draco breathed as he jogged to keep up with his mystery girl.

The girl kept her pace, sweeping by compartment after compartment until they had reached the end of the hall. She stopped for a moment gazing out the side window.

---

Hermione speed up slightly after passing the Slytherin compartment. She stopped at the end of the hall and let out a small sigh. She glanced out ht e window and stood string for a few minutes as the scenery rushed by.

_Maybe I'm just meant to be boyfriendless for the rest of my life...hehe...at least that would explain my complete hopelessness with guys..._

She took one last look at the dimming sky, turned and ran smack into a firm torso. A pair of strong arms caught her just before she fell to the ground. Looking up she found herself locked eye to eye with a pair of peircing grey eyes.

_Just my luck._ She though dismally.

---

So that's the end of chapter 2! Please review!! I'll write more soon, and I'll try to make it more interesting too : )


	3. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: And the plot thickens…haha enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: New Arrivals

"No fucking way…" was all Draco managed to say.

She looked good, really good. Too good, in fact, to be the geeky, little bookworm he had previously taunted. He couldn't help but stare. Soft auburn waves fell loosely around Hermione's shoulders, framing her fragile looking face.

His eyes briefly wandered over her petite frame, noticing every curve in her body. He was surprised to realize that an awkward and embarrassed feeling swept over him when he noticed a few stray strands of her silky hair had found their way into the small indent of her cleavage, as if he had violated her in some way.

Snapping his head up, he found a pair of milky brown eyes stared fiercely up at him. Draco's mouth fell open, but Hermione cut him off.

"Listen, I'm busy, I'm tired, and to be honest I don't give a crap about whatever snide comment your about to make, so if you'll excuse me," she took a side step around the gaping blonde in one swift movement, "I've got to get going."

And with that Hermione made her way back down toward her compartment, occasionally turning to check the compartments she passed. After all, she was still on her Headgirl duty.

Draco stood dumbfounded, watching the girl he had previously thought to be shy and introverted march confidently away from him.

_Dam she has guts…_He thought momentarily_…and a body! Fuck! What am I thinking?!?_

He shook his head disgusted with his last thought.

_That's Granger, remember Draco? The filthy little mudblood who spends all her godforsaken time with St. Potty and his little Weasel of a sidekick…_

"Oh God…Get a grip man." He muttered, catching himself momentarily envying both Potter and Weasley for getting to spend so much time with her.

--

No one could tell that Hermione was doing an un-mistakenly embarrassing victory dance in the safe confinements of her mind. At least, she hoped not. Not more than two minutes previously she had blown off the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Harry and Ron are gonna have a field day with this!" Hermione laughed excitedly.

--

"NO WAY?!?!?!" Ginny practically screeched. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna were all bent over laughing hysterically at Hermione's attempt at the expression on Draco's face.

"Oh yes way! He just stood there with that stupid 'Crabbe and Goyle' look on his face!"

Hermione furrowed her brow, scrunched up her face and let her mouth fall open, giving herself a lost confused look. A small dribble of drool accidentally dripped from the corner of her lips, sending the compartment into another fit of roaring laughter.

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes she looked around at the hysterical group surrounding her.

"Maybe this year won't be so horrible after all...", she whispered to herself, unable to wipe away the wide grin which had spread itself across her face.

------------------------------------

The great hall glittered majestically in the light of the hundreds of candles floating gracefully above each table. Hermione's eyes absorbed the scene. It would be the last time she would be able to partake in the grandness that was the welcoming feast. Already her mouth was watering as she thought of all the yummy food which would present itself on the golden platters in front of them very soon. She waited patiently as the first years made their way in two straight, but obviously terrified lines towards a dingy and worn looking hat that Hermione recognized as the very one which had sorted her seven years ago. Their wide fearful eyes made Hermione wonder if she was ever like that when she first came to Hogwarts, she didn't think so.

One of the eleven year olds caught her eye. She was small, petite and her silvery blond locks seemed all too familiar. Her eyes were a fierce hazel and her tan complexion shimmered the dim light.

"Ooh who is **that**?" Ginny whispered excitedly across the table to her.

"I dunno…" Hermione started. She only realized that Ginny had in no way acknowledged the small first year, as she had thought when she looked up at the red-head. Instead Ginny had her eyes fixed on the teacher's table. A tall brunette boy was bent slightly over the table whispering discreetly to Dumbledore who was nodding slowly. His presence was obviously not unknown to the rest of the students as most of the girls in the room had turned to one another and started a gush of whispering.

"Wonder what he's doing here." Ginny mused. "Maybe I should catch up with him later and, uh, welcome him to the school, huh?" The girls around her were thrown into a fit of giggles and a small seductive smile made its way onto Ginny's face as she looked back up at the boy.

"Hell no!" came Ron's expected retort and the obvious reaction Ginny was trying to obtain.

"Oh, cool it Ron." She laughed.

When the boy straightened up, Dumbledore gave one last small nod and motioned towards the Gryffindor table. The boy turned and Hermione immediately blushed as soft, dazzling grey eyes settled on her. She held the gaze and she could have sworn that a small grin was forming on his lips. He shifted his gaze quickly giving a small nod of acknowledgement to the curious first year she had noticed earlier, who was now seated a bit uncomfortably between two rather large 2nd year boys at the Slytherin table, before taking a seat at the very edge of the bench across from her.

"So 'Mione," the voice of Lavender Brown suddenly interrupted her thoughts, "how was your summer? Did you go anywhere cool?"

"Yea it was great!" She lied. I traveled all summer with my parents."

And with that she set about spinning a small white lie into a dream vacation, leaving her no more time to think about the mysterious brunette and fierce blond whose eyes were now sweeping the hall.

--

Draco's piercing eyes had not left the strange brunette boy since he had first noticed him walk in through the great oak doors. So much was his fascination with this boy, who seemed so very familiar and at the same time so foreign, that he had not noticed the piercing gaze that was set upon him by two green-brown eyes.

"Looks like someone's got a new admirer," Blaise laughed a little too loudly. "She's a little young for you though isn't she, Draco!"

The Slytherins sniggered as Draco's head snapped up and he caught the steady stare of a blond girl who looked to be a first year. Her calm but stern expression had not faltered in the least at the remark Blaise had given.

At that moment Dumbledore stood and announced the end of dinner. The dishes of desserts vanished and prefects had started gathering up the first years. The young first year Slytherin stood with the rest of her class. When Draco turned, the brunette boy was no where to be found.


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: And so the Malfoy children arrive..**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Eva slipped unnoticed out of the sea of first years heading to their dormitories. She already knew the castle well and maneuvered away out of sight and up a deserted staircase. Leaning against the cold stone wall, she sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought, Max."

Two steps below her the image of the blank wall blurred slightly as Max pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"They don't even acknowledge each other's existence! And his friends, ew! Did you see them?"

The seventeen year old sat in deep thought on the stair next to his sister.

"Yeah, I know…"

Eva slumped down next to her older brother.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What else?" Max stood. "Didn't they always tell us that they ended up in all sorts of situations where they were mysteriously stuck with each other for a while?"

"Yeah…"

"Well who do you think got them in those situations?"

Eva's eyes lit up before her face furrowed into a confused look.

"But we weren't there, remember!? It couldn't have been us!"

"We changed our future when we came here. In order to make sure it's the right future, we need to make sure they get together!"

Eva considered this for a moment. If her brother was right then they had a lot of work cut out for them.

"Ok, well how are we going to get them into these situations in the first place?"

"We gotta get close to them, into their group of friends. It shouldn't be too hard, we know their personalities, what they like, what they hate..."

"Easy for you to say, at least you're in her year!"

"It's not my fault you're younger."

"It would have been easier if I was in Gryffindor"

"You chose to be in Slytherin remember…"

"Did not! The hat sorted me into it!"

"Listen," Max turned calmly to his sister, "You'll do fine, and if any of his friends give you a problem just tell me, ok, I'll take care of it."

"Ok…"

Eva smiled up at her brother. He hadn't ever let her down. Whenever mom and dad would get into one of their frequent yelling matches Max would take her out of the room, turn out the lights and tell her to close her eyes and imagine that she was somewhere amazing. With a flick of his wand, an incredible adventure would unfold in her mind. It was like watching a movie and she was the star. It worked most of the time, until the yelling got so loud that Max couldn't drown it out.

It hadn't always been like that though. There was a time, Eva could remember, when they had been a happy family, and her mother and father had been deeply in love. They never fought, they never even had disagreements. They used to say that they fought too much in the past to fight now.

That all change the day they got a strange visitor.

------------------

KNOCK KNOCK

A pounding on the front door interrupted the detailed story Eva was telling about her friends at school. Coming home only for the holidays, she had to be sure to tell her parents everything before she and her brother had to go back.

Her mother started to get up.

"No, no, don't worry dear, I'll get it." Her father said and kissed his wife's forehead as he walked by towards the pounding at the front door.

"Thanks!", she said smiling and settling back into her seat.

Max leaned over his plate to get a better view of the door, while Eva eyed the doorway curiously.

The three of them heard the front door open with a small creak. The sound of fervent whispers swept down the hall towards the dinner table.

Max saw his father step outside to join a hooded figure on the front step; he closed the door behind them.

"Finish your dinner guys." Their mother said a little anxiously.

The muffled sound of raised voices began to make their way down the hall. Through the small window in the top of the door Max saw the usually kind grey eyes of his father give a menacing glare as he yelled at the hooded figure who seemed to be yelling right back while gesturing harshly towards the house.

When the shouting got louder, their mother quickly excused herself from the table her auburn hair swaying gracefully as she walked swiftly to the door.

Both Max and Eva left their seats and hid behind a large over grown plant in the entry way to get a better look at what was going on.

The shouting stopped as soon as their mother opened the door but not before the icy voice of the hooded figure bellowed one last word.

"…MUDBLOOD!"

Their mother froze in the door frame.

"Get away from my house! Get away from my family! I never want to see you again!" came the cry of their father.

"We'll see about that"

The figure turned and with a swish of it's cloak disaparated.

Their father walked slowly back towards the door and took his wife in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

--

Later that night, when both children had been tucked safely into bed, Eva heard her parent's conversation through the wall her room shared with theirs.

"What did he want?" Her mother breathed, almost fearful.

"He said he came to warn me." Was her father's reply.

Max made his way stealthily down the hall into Eva's room, where, sure as anything, Eva was sitting up in bed, ear pressed against the wall. She motioned for him to join her.

"Warn you? About what?"

"He said they know…"

"Know what?!?" Their mother exclaimed.

"About us, our marriage, our children…" Their father paused a moment, sinking low into the mattress of the bed.

"My leaving the death eaters was apparently a big blow to the whole organization. I had worked my way to the top, when we first got together, you know I was right under my father, right in Voldemort's inner circle. I knew everything, what they did, who did what, even who they were."

He lowered his blonde head into his hands and shuddered another sigh.

"I was supposed to be his successor. He didn't have a son, as you know, so my parents offered me, and I was actually proud of it, until I met you, I mean really met you…" he looked up into her soft brown eyes, but had to look away.

"Oh..." Their mother said softly and lowered herself next to her husband.

"I left when we decided to get married 'Mione, when Max was on the way…I didn't want you guys to have to be a part of that life. They never understood it either, and I gave them no explanation. I left without a word, and we went into hiding that very night after graduation."

"I remember…" They heard their mother reply.

"My father says they've found out, that they're going to do something, Hermoine. Something involving our past."

"But, Draco, the last of the time turners were destroyed in that final battle. There was only one other way to travel through time after that, and it's currently hidden inside Hogwarts, we would have heard if anything happened there! Our children go to school there!"

"These are dark people we're dealing with here Hermoine, they know how to manipulate the past without the use of time turners or the device in the Room of Requirements."

"Does that mean…"

"…It's only a matter of time before they figure out someway to keep us from each other, to make sure our kids never existed, to eliminate any ties we have in this future..."

Their father's last words were met by the nearly silent sobs of their mother.

Eva and Max looked at each other, sure they knew a little about their parents past, even a little about their grandparents, but only on their mother's side. Their father' parents were a mystery to them, and to think that their grandpa had just been on their front porch was a bit weird for both of them.

Max turned back to the white wall.

"We have to find it", he whispered.

"Find what?"

"That thing they were taking about, the device. Whatever it is we need to find it, and use it or else," he gulped, "We're not gonna exist. Our family won't exist."

Eva drew in a deep breath and pulled a few strands of her silvery hair out of her face.

"I'm scared…" She said quietly.

"Me too," her brother whispered back pulling her into a hug. "But don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you, I promise…"

Just days after that incident, the endless bickering had started and their parent's once loving relationship was unwinding itself on fight at a time.

--------------------

When her brother made a promise, he kept it. Needless to say, they found the device, a small wooden carving. Ancient runic spells decorated every small crevice of the bird shaped object. And each spell had to be said correctly and in the right order.

Complicated as it was, Max had figured it out and they had arrived in this time period only hours before.

Watching the retreating form of her brother head up the staircase towards the Gryffindor dormitories Eva sighed and hoped fervently that the faith she had put in her brother would not be in vain.

---------------------------------

**Dun dun dun: ) so those are the Malfoy children. Hope you liked it! Review please!!!!!!!! Please please please!! Tell me if you liked it, if you hated, it, if you thought it was ok! Any imput is welcome!!!**


	5. According to Plan

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine :)**

**Author's Note: So, thanks so much for the review!!! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: According to Plan

The dank dungeon corridors seemed even more gloomy than usual as Draco made his way toward the Slytherin common room. Strolling absently, his mind drifted, stalling temporarily on a memory of which he had not thought of in quite some time. In fact, he had nearly forgotten about the mystery girl from Flourish and Blotts, especially since his encounter with the Headgirl on the train a couple weeks back. He had been so sure that the Hermione had been that girl…

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since when am I on a first name basis with the mudblood?!?_ He thought critically.

Well, she _had_ been…different…

_Could I actually be falling for her…_ The sudden thought had jumped into his conscious mind before he'd had a chance to reject it.

_NO!_ He countered defensively.

_Oh come on, don't deny it. You were practically drooling over her on the train!_ A small voice in his head taunted.

"No!" the thought escaped as his clenched fist slammed hard into the chiseled stone wall causing a tiny tremor to rustle a portrait halfway down the hall.

"Watch it!" Its annoyed inhabitant shouted.

Fist stilled pressed firmly against the cool stone, Draco looked down and gave an exasperated sigh.

"And now I'm taking to myself! Oh, this is just perfect!"

He turned, took the last few steps toward the common room entrance and muttered the password, "silver snake" through gritted teeth.

-----------------------

"Oh my god! He's so fucking hot!"

Hermione rolled her eyes for what seemed like the fifty-millionth time. She would not be able to get any homework done, again. Peering over the binding of her open textbook she surveyed the scene.

Every spare moment since the welcoming feast the Gryffindor girls had been forming rather large giggly groups, conveniently, wherever the new 7th year happened to be. No, that was a lie, it wasn't just them, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin had lent a few over to the dark side. Hermione felt like she was gonna hurl if she heard one more comment on his "sexy eyes" or "fine ass".

"Jeez guys, what are you? In 5th grade?" she muttered, knowing very well that none of them would have understood the reference to the muggle school system.

"Someone should go talk to him!" Ginny chimed animatedly.

"Oh just go Ginny, we all know how much you adore him!" laughed one of her fellow 6th years.

Ginny only flashed a dazzling grin as she stood and sauntered confidently over to where the new brunette sat, seemingly completely absorbed in three open books spread around him.

"Hey" Ginny offered smiling.

A pair of stunning silver eyes looked up innocently.

-----------------------

Eva jumped from the squashy armchair she had been occupying as the common room entrance slammed closed, startling her awake. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Disoriented as she was, she straightened herself. Using the reflection of the closest glass cabinet, she smoothed down her silky blond tresses and touched the tip of her wand to her lips, giving them a natural pink tint. Quickly, she reseated herself on the couch in front of the empty fire pit.

Her teenage father entered the room, clearly frustrated.

"Rough day?" Eva tried as hard as she could to seem calm and casual as she glanced up toward the other blond.

Startled, Draco reacted instinctively, wand held firmly and pointed directly at her.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." she chuckled, settling herself a little more comfortably. "I'm Eva."

"I…" he faltered slightly. "I didn't think anyone would be in here…don't you have a class or something, _Eva_?" He emphasized her name as he finished confidently; suddenly remembering that _he_ was the elder in this conversation.

"I could ask you the same question." Eva countered.

Draco opened his mouth, only to shut it abruptly. He hadn't expected a first year to challenge a 7th year.

Eva smiled knowingly. Of course this was exactly what she was hoping for, to catch the older teen off-guard. Overconfidence was definitely a plus to her father, it always had been and his speechlessness only convinced her that she was going in the right direction.

"Well your right," she stood. "I should get going. See ya 'round."

Without even a final look at her father, she turned and left the common room, punching her fist high into the air in triumph as soon as she was out of sight.

Blaise Zabini stepped silently out of his shadowy corner just out side the entrance to the common room.

_This should be interesting._ He thought, slightly amused watching the blonde first year celebrate her way down the corridor. Without turning he said, "silver snake" and made his way into what he knew was not an empty common room.

-----------------------

Honestly, pretending to be innocently studying every free moment was _not_ what Max's idea of a fun time. Unfortunately, his attempt at looking studious was in no way attracting his mother's notice. Instead, it seemed that Hermione was the only girl in school who was _not_ paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

_Jeez, what else to have to do?_ He thought incredulously.

Looking up cautiously from his mound of text, he stole a glance at the cluster of girls that had formed during his time in the library.

"Well she's there at least," He muttered. "even if she isn't looking."

Just then a red headed form stood from the group and began making her way toward him.

_Aw shit! I can't blow her off 'cause she's mom's friend, but I can't show interest 'cause she's like my fucking aunt! This is just great! What am I gonna do?_

"Hi" she said with a brilliant smile.

Max tried desperately not reveal his anxiousness as he looked up at the girl that he would now have to pretend that he didn't know.

"Hey" he responded casually.

Ginny sat gracefully in the seat across from him. It was completely obvious that she was being flirtatious.

"I'm Ginny" holding out her hand she cocked her head oh so slightly and flashed him another grin, hoping for some kind of reaction. "And you are?"

"Max," He gave a pleasant smile as he took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ginny."

He let her hand go quickly. Holding it just long enough to not be rude, and just short enough to show he wasn't interested.

Her face gave a small disappointed expression, but she didn't give up.

"What do you say you give your books a little rest and take a walk with me?" she said, her grin returning.

-----------------------

Draco was sitting in Eva's spot on the couch, fingers massaging his temples, when Blaise stepped into the room.

"So you went for it, huh?" Blaise's laughing comment broke the silence of the room.

Draco regained his instinctive position before recognizing his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" he said, sinking back into the couch.

"Oh come on, don't deny it!" Draco looked up again, startled by Blaise's comment, as the familiar comment restored the memory of his hidden feelings toward a certain Gryffindor. It was those exact words that he had heard from the voice in his head…_Oh come on, don't deny it…_

Blaise continued, unaware of Draco's sudden change. "I saw her leave dude! So tell me, what'd you do," he paused, "But no details, 'cause that's gross."

A confused look washed over Draco's face as he tried to imagine what the fuck Blaise could be talking about.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I'm your best friend and your not gonna even tell me if you screwed the little first year?"

Realization suddenly dawned.

"Ok, first of all Blaise, she's eleven, I'm not a fucking pedophile! And second, why the hell would you think we did anything?!?"

Blaise shrugged, apparently not too worried about the pedophile comment.

"Well if you didn't, then tell me why she was practically skipping down the corridor when I saw her leave!"

"I dunno!" Draco retorted. "I can't read minds!"

"Jeez man, I was just asking! Remind me never to fucking piss you off again."

His best friend stormed from the room and Draco heard the dormitory door slam shut.

_I've got to pull my self together…_ he thought dismally, resuming his position on the couch.

-----------------------

Hermione was half surprised that Ginny's attempt at flirting hadn't worked when she saw the boy give a small polite shake of his head and Ginny turn sullenly back around toward the group.

"What happened Ginny?" Came Lavender's curious voice, followed promptly by a chorus of "Yeah" 's and "What did he say?" 's from the group.

Ginny scrunched her face, "Well, basically he's not interested, but he was 'glad to meet me'"

Hermione could hear the quotes around this last part through Ginny's voice.

"Aw Gin, it's ok!" Despite the fact that she didn't think the whole idea was particularly smart in the first place, Hermione hated seeing her friend disappointed.

"Oh it's fine," Ginny said, suddenly cheery, "there are plenty of other fish in the sea! Besides, Max seemed more interested in you 'Mione."

"Max?"

"Yep, that's his name."

"Why me?"

All the girls were suddenly attentive; a few were even glaring at her as if she had provoked this attention from the boy.

"I dunno!" Ginny's smirk was back. "But didn't you notice how he kept glancing over here while he was talking to me? Right before he turned me down" —she put her hand to her lips in mock heartache— "he asked about you."

"What'd he want to know?"

Every pair of eyes in the group were looking from Ginny to Hermione to Max as the conversation progressed, all of them obviously heartbroken and dubious about this new piece of information.

"If you had a boyfriend!" Ginny let out an extremely loud giggle. Oh, Hermione! You should go talk to him!!!!!"

Speechless, Hermione looked over at Max and was even more surprised to see that he was already staring right back at her. With a small friendly smile he gathered his books and made his way out of the library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll update soon! Please review, again : ) Tell me if I'm your still interested in my story! Haha I hope you are**


	6. Tension

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: I love you all for reading!! 'specially all of those who were so kind as to review!! So here are the beginnings of Voldemort's evil plan and much more : ) **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Tension

Tucked securely in the English countryside, Malfoy Manor had been the site of much action. In fact, Narcissa Malfoy couldn't remember the last time she was able to slip away from the events her home was now the indefinite host to.

"Cissy! Where have you been? He summoned us nearly 3minutes ago!" Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's jailbird sister had interrupted one of the very few moments of silence she had been able to steal.

She peered up at the insistent death eater from her slouched position near the window of the only near private room in the house, her own. Bellatrix had once been a beautiful woman; killer body, strong piercing eyes, and hair that was simply to die for. It had been while from the time when Narcissa had seen last _that_ person. Since her stay in Azkaban the only thing Bella worried about was whether or not the Dark Lord favored her. Her once beautiful midnight black hair was frizzed and streaked with grey and white, her eyes hadn't lost their piercing glare, they had just become, well, lifeless.

"Cissy!! _Four_ minutes!! Hurry!"

Narcissa pulled herself up. "I'm coming Bella. He may not even be here yet, you know."

Striding down the hall after her sister, Narcissa surveyed her own wizened appearance through the many long distorting mirrors that decorated the manor. This situation hadn't done wonders for her complexion either.

Nearing the meeting hall, which had replaced the unnecessarily huge living room, hooded figures began appearing out of dark clouds of smoke.

Narcissa had been wrong. When the sisters entered the ornate redwood doors Bellatrix let out a small gasp before pulling Narcissa into an unbelievably low bow in front of the looming form of Lord Voldemort.

"So nice of you to join us." An icy voice hissed.

"I am so very sorry My Lord! We would have been here earl—"

Bellatrix was cut of.

"That is quiet enough of your excuses!" Voldemort's menacing voice rang out. "Just be thankful that your dear brother-in-law has provided me with some very good news."

At this Narcissa broke free of her sister's grasp searching the room for her hooded husband.

Lucius Malfoy stepped from his position in the circle that surrounded the Dark Lord and lowered his hood. He spoke, his voice hoarse.

"As I said, My Lord, all the necessary preparations have been made. We are ready to leave as soon as you command."

Narcissa looked despairingly at her husband. He had not been home for the past three months, and again he was going to be sent off.

"Very good, Lucius." Voldemort praised. "And you are sure that you will be able to complete your task, at the risk of your own son?" He seemed almost gleeful as he taunted the elder blonde.

Lucius's eyes wavered only slightly. He kept his gaze determinedly off his wife as he answered.

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort's thin lips curled up into an unnatural smirk, and Narcissa's eyes widened into an expression of horror.

------------------------------

Hermione had done everything in her power to avoid running in to Max in the days following the scene at the library, which made it all the more creepy when he would show up unexpectedly wherever she was.

_Augh! I can't rid of him!_ She thought, spotting him scanning the crowd from the other side of the courtyard where she was currently relaxing.

He caught her gaze before she could look away.

_Shit!_

Hermione stood quickly and began forcing her way through the packed courtyard towards castle. She had just managed to pull herself into the small broom cupboard off the side entrance when the tip of a wand was jabbed harshly into her side.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione turned violently shoving her own wand into the ribs of the stranger in the dark.

"Oi! Watch it, Granger!" She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What are_ you_ doing here, Malfoy? She snapped, relaxing her wand only the slightest bit.

He let out an unexpected and surprisingly resigned laugh.

"Long story…" 

**Flashback!!!!**

_Trying desperately to act normal, Malfoy joined his group of Slytherin cronies in the Great Hall. Blaise, who had not spoken to him since the day he had stormed off, pretended not to notice that someone had just occupied the seat next to him, turning noticeably away. _

_Pansy gave him a hopeful glance._

"_I haven't seen you in soooo long Drakey-poo! Where _have _you been?_

_Draco only gave a small grimaced smile._

_That's when he had seen her. Eva's petite frame was sitting perfectly still halfway down the table, her piercing gaze fixed on him._

_He wasn't in the mood for the sniggering that was sure to start up as soon as the others noticed her._

_Blaise, who had making a point of striking up conversation with the person sat the furthest from his best friend, paused for a beat as Draco quickly excused himself and hurried out the door._

_A short time after that he had tucked in to the most remote spot he could find in the library. Only 6 minutes had passed before the eerie feeling of being watched washed over him. Being careful not to seem too obvious, he stretched one arm back in an overemphasized yawn and stole a careful glance around himself. Again he caught the determined gaze of the blonde first year. She was seated two aisles away, staring through a gap in the row of books._

_He whipped his head back down to his lap._

Fuck, is she following me or something?

_Draco didn't look back as he sped out of the library and headed down to the Slytherin common room. Unfortunately, only two floors from the library, he began to hear the faint pattering of someone following from above him. He did not have to look up to know who was trailing him. He hastened his pace, took a sharp turn around the closest corner and took refuge through the first door he found._

**End of Flashback!!!**

"…doesn't matter anyway." He finished.

Hermione studied him for a moment, before deciding she didn't care enough to coax him for more information. She quietly pushed the door open, just a hair, to check if the coast was clear and immediately shut it when she saw Max striding down the hall.

Draco smirked. "Who the hell are _you_ hiding from? _I'm_ already here, remember?

"Hilarious." She rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business."

The devious Slytherin settled back into the only broom that occupied the closet.

"I'm guessing we'll be here for a while"

"Perfect." The note of sarcasm was clearly defined in Hermione's voice.

"Well if that's really how you feel," he taunted, "You could always open the door, I'm sure you'll run into whoever you're hiding from soon…"

He reached over her towards the door.

"NO, No, no, no, no" Hermione grabbed his arm before his finger tips touched the brass handle.

She had moved, subconsciously, forward in her haste, pressing herself into him. She seemed to fit perfectly into to the curve of his body.

"I…" Her voice was weak, realizing her vulnerable position.

He hadn't realized how loud the sound of his own heart could be as its beat tripled in speed. A small voice was tugging at the back of his mind, telling him faintly that he shouldn't be doing this. Ignoring the nagging thought, he focused on the soft features of her face.

She seemed so fragile, breakable, as he held her close. Milk chocolate eyes were locked with his own stunning silver ones. Her supple lips parted slightly as his moved forward, slowly, tenderly.

_**BANG**_

A loud crash just outside the locked closet door broke the rising tension.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be sure to update soon for you all! Please review again: )**


	7. New Friends, Old Foes

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who read, especially those of you who reviewed!!! Sorry it's been sooooooo very long since the last post, I've been incredibly busy what with putting together college apps. and all!! To make it up to you I have an extra long chapter!! I'll try my hardest to get the next one up before chirstmas (hopefully much sooner!) enjoy: )**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: New Friends, Old Foes

"Aw shit! I lost her!" Max grumbled as he forced his way through the crowd and into the cool shade of the castle.

He looked left and right before making the decision continue straight down the hall.

Hermione had made a noticeable point to avoid him since the incident in the library and he was determined to figure out why. He wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Eva if he couldn't even get within a five feet of his mother.

-------------------------------------

Eva sped down the stairs, periodically glancing over the railing at the retreating blonde form.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…" she found her self quietly chanting as she raced to keep Draco in her sight.

Tripping down the last four steps to the ground floor, she whipped her head around eyes narrowed, fervently searching for her teenage father.

"Crap!" She, subconsciously, let out an exasperated sigh.

-------------------------------------

Max turned on his heel, making a sharp right onto a second corridor. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he barely noticed the person who was barreling down the hall towards him. He had no time to react as he collided full on with the small frame.

Eva, who had been equally distracted with her searching crashed into her brother with a loud 'BANG'.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow…" she yelped, clutching her now throbbing forehead. Blinking away her blurry vision, Eva glanced up at the thing she had rammed into and immediately recognized the shaggy brunette head.

Max squinted painfully back at her, one hand grasping his nose.

"_Where_ are you going?" He winced as the movement of his lips disturbed his very tender nose.

Eva gave a small apologetic look.

"Sorry! I just… I…well I was just heading outside, uh, didn't see you there…"

She didn't like lying to her brother, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that her plans weren't going so well, especially not since she knew that he must have made so much progress.

Max gave her a quizzical look before replying.

"Oh… well just watch it, 'k? Wouldn't want you accidentally squashing someone important now would we?"

He gave his little sister a small smirk, and her lips matched his with a grin.

"Have you had any luck?" she asked, already knowing his answer.

"Uh…yeah, yeah, oh sure, I was just, uh, going to…meet her!" he finished enthusiastically, proud of himself for coming up with a convincing lie and hoping that Eva would believe him.

She sighed and smiled again. Of course her brother was on top of everything, as usual.

"Well I better get going, she'll be wondering where I am." He stood quickly and held out a hand to his sister, helping her up, before disappearing down the hall.

Eva leaned back against a closet door and let out another sigh. She could not let her brother down. She was more determined than ever now, and she set of in the opposite direction, renewing her search for the 7th year that she had let escape her sight.

-------------------------------------

Both Hermione and Draco had their eyes glued intently on the door, forgetting temporarily the position they were in. Only when Hermione let her self breath again with a soft, low sigh did Draco look down at her. It took about half a second for him to regain his usual sneer and only half a second more to push himself roughly off of her.

They sat there for a moment in awkward silence.

Hermione lifted her head only slightly to meet his eyes, but they were averted staring straight as if he were trying to see through the wood of the door. She looked down at her hands again, pretending to be examining them with the utmost care.

It was strange, this feeling she had. Like a fluttering something had invaded her stomach. Her cheeks were red hot and she was sure that there was a bright rosy color tattooed across them. Her hands which were usually smooth to the touch were now warm and damp.

It wasn't strange in that she hadn't felt these feelings before. She had once, in fourth year, when she a first met Victor Krum. But that was when she'd had a mad crush on the star Quidditch player. She couldn't believe that these same feelings were resurfacing, especially not with _him._

Her eyes stole one more glance upward and were caught in his hard and steady gaze.

He couldn't believe what he had just almost done. His inner feelings had some how overtaken him. Draco did not like not being in control. He had to get out of here and fast. He couldn't stay so close to her, couldn't hear the small, quick breaths she was taking or look into her wide chocolaty eyes. He would lose control again and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Draco stood suddenly, reaching for the door.

"This never happened." He hissed as he swung the closet door open, stepped over her body and swept out of sight.

Hermione watched him go but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing, even if he had no clue, that she wished he had stayed with her. Straightening herself she gave her cheek a little slap and made her way cautiously out of the closet, making sure to check her surroundings for Max.

-------------------------------------

Hooded figures began filing out of the manor. Some strode down the path to dissaparate just outside the carefully hedged entrance while others formed small groups to discuss their newest task.

Narcissa was still standing in the dark dining room, eyes fixed on her husband. He had not had the courage to meet her eyes yet.

Voldemort had told them that in exactly one hour he would be ready to dismiss them. Until then, anyone involved with his newest scheme was to stay on the manor grounds.

Lucious felt the hot stare of his wife bore into him and finally he lifted his head. No words would come. Her face, which had just moments earlier had held a horrified expression, was impassive. Her eyes were glassed over, shiny, as though she had been crying but not a single tear blotted her pale face. Her lips were pursed together in a line so thin that they were barely noticeable. She was looking straight at him, but he had the distinct feeling that she wasn't seeing him at all.

He took a short step forward.

"Narcissa…" he breathed softly.

She seemed to reanimate at the sound of his voice and recoiled from his outstretched hand.

"How could you?" It came out in a barely audible whisper but her words stung worse than if she had simply slapped him.

"I…," he faltered. Sure he had done some horrible, even inhumanely cruel things in the past. But never had he put his own family in danger, at least not knowingly.

"My son, _our_ son, our _only_ son…"

The color rose in his cheeks. Suddenly he was angry. What did she mean, 'how could he?' Didn't she know that their son would be in much more danger if he didn't obey? If he couldn't reverse what had already happened?

"_Our_ son abandoned us! His own parents! He defied the Dark Lord himself! Can't you see? Our Lord is being merciful! Allowing Draco to choose a different path, to act as if it had never happened!" He was nearly shouting at her now, desperate to make her understand.

"And if he refuses? Then what Lucius? What will become of him?"

"If he refuses," his stone cold grey eyes went dark. "Then the Dark Lord will show no mercy in his punishment."

With a swirl of black cape, he swept out of the room, leaving Narcissa to collapse in front of the hearth. A single tear finally escaped, drawing a gleaming wet line down one pale cheek as she stared blankly into the dying coals.

-------------------------------------

The weeks went by, the weather grew colder, and still Max had not made any progress with his teenaged mother. They had gone through two holidays, both of which she had gone home for, and it was getting harder and harder to follow her around without becoming too conspicuous. He was determined, though, to talk to her before Christmas and before she went away for yet another holiday.

He spotted her from two stories up. The staircase she was on had taken the liberty of switching directions halfway through her ascent and, thankfully, she was alone.

-------------------------------------

Hermione was so wrapped in thought, that she barely noticed her sudden change in direction. It hade been almost a full month since she had been trapped in the closet with Draco and she caught herself thinking about what had happened a little too often.

_He _almost_ kissed me._ She thought gleefully.

She stopped.

_And I'm happy about that?!?_ Some part of her conscience snapped back at her.

"I don't know!" she moaned a little too loudly.

"Don't know what?" an inquisitive voice piped from behind her.

She turned on the spot, auburn hair whipping wildly around.

Standing there only a step below her was Max, a lopsided grin plastered on his beautifully tanned face.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. She knew this would happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before she would not be able to avoid him, and here he was right in front of her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Oh nothing," She replied quickly. "Just thinking."

She made to turn but he caught her arm.

"Ya know, I'm getting the feeling you're trying to avoid me."

The comment was light, almost poking fun, but his grip didn't loosen.

"I've just been busy is all." Her voice almost wavered.

"Well," he unclasped his fingers from her arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, you _are_ the only Gryffindor who hasn't introduced yourself." His grin only widened with this last part.

Hermione turned back to face him. And with another quick breath…

"Listen, Max, I'm sure you're a really great guy. But I'm just not looking for a relationship right—"

She was cut off by an amused laugh.

"You think I'm trying to ask you out?"

His eyes twinkled. No wondered she was avoiding him so much. His mother never was very smooth with guys.

"Well," she started, taken by surprise, then she finished defensively. "Then why did you ask Ginny about me, and why have you been following me around?"

Max laughed again.

"Are you kidding? You're the only girl in this_ school_ who hasn't tried to flirt with me and nearly all the guys shun me because their girlfriends are busy fawning over me. Truth is, I thought you'd be a cool friend."

He had to stop himself from jumping for joy at the look on Hermione's face. Finally, things were getting somewhere.

"Uh," Hermione stared at the brunette a grin forming on her face.

So that was all? Well that was perfectly ok! A relief even.

She let out a laugh herself.

"Sure! And, um, sorry, about, you know."

"No offense taken." He promised. "Now," he jumped up a few steps in front and bowed low, "May I accompany you to the common room?"

Hermione let out another chuckle.

"Of course!"

The pair walked up the rest of the flights laughing and talking.

_Things are finally on track!_ Max thought happily.

-------------------------------------

Eva lay sprawled in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room, staring into the dancing flames as if it were a riveting television program. Truth be told, she could nearly always be found sprawled in this exact position in front of the T.V. back at home. Resting her chin on her folded hands, her eyes followed every twist and turn the orange sparks made. It was like watching a dance; she had even come up with a catchy tune which she currently humming to herself.

Behind her sat the huge worn couch, and behind that stood a curious 7th year.

Blaise had just walked out of his dormitory but the figure on the rug had caught his eye. He watched as her silvery blonde locks swayed in time with the funny little tune that emanating from her. She was certainly a strange one.

Agile as a cat Blaise jumped over the back end of the couch to land soundlessly on the cushion directly behind the first year.

"Mesmerizing, isn't it" his words sliced the silence as sharply as a butcher knife and Eva jumped, rolling over to see her new company.

_Oh great…_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Well that's not very nice now is it?"

The elder Slytherin smirked and slid off the cushion so that his legs surrounded her sprawled body.

Suddenly anxious Eva pulled herself into a sitting position and crossed her legs Indian style. She tried hard not to look as nervous as she actually was.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello? It's not very good manners to just sit there and stare."

The corners of his devilish smirk twitched as he saw how uncomfortable she was.

"Hello," It was nearly inaudible, but she did not want to push this guy. She knew only too well what he was capable of.

_**Flashback**_

_Two weeks after the visit, the fighting reached its first high point._

_Eva was leaning against her wall, bed covers, sheets and pillows spread around her._

"_HOW THE HELL IS THIS _MY_ FAULT?!? YOU'RE THE ONE—"_

"_OH NO! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BLAME ME!"_

_The current argument had been going on for nearly an hour now. Eva closed her eyes, attempting to drown out the sound of her mother and father's screaming voices with her own thoughts. Hot tears threatened, but she would not cry. She was going to be strong, Max had told her to be strong._

_Max was currently sleeping over at a friend's house. He never would have left her alone with their parents except that her own sleepover plans had fallen through at the last moment, after he had already left. He probably thought she was over at Jenny's house laughing and talking about boys or something._

_She sighed. It was hard for her to listen to her parents bickering, but it was even harder when she was all alone._

"_WELL IF IT'S SOO FUCKING HORRIBLE HERE THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE?!_

_Eva perked up, sure they had been fighting a lot lately, but neither of them had left, at least not for very long._

"_FINE! I THINK I WILL!"_

_She raced to her bedroom door just in time to see the furious form of her father slam their bedroom door and storm down the stairs. Two seconds later the bang of the front door echoed through the house._

_She couldn't hold it in anymore, this was just too much. The tears came silently but they flowed endlessly. Slamming her door, she locked it and threw herself onto her mattress. She ignored her mother's fervent knocks in the door and apologetic words._

_Two hours later, she sat up. Her ragged breath was calming and her damp cheeks were almost dry._

_Cautiously, Eva slipped out of her room and snuck down the hall where her parent's bedroom door was ajar. Peeking in, she saw her mother sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to the door. Her mother was shaking slightly and the small sniff told Eva that she was crying. Not wanting to see her mother like this, she started in but stopped abruptly at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Her mother seemed not to notice and, excitedly, Eva raced back to her room._

Dad must be back!_ She thought. And she sat ear pressed against the wall. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs and she heard mother._

"_Draco?"_

"_No," A sinister voice replied._

_Eva heard her mother gasp, and was filled with the uncontrollable urge to hide._

"_Blaise…" Her mother whisper was barely audible._

"_Surprised to see me, Hermione?" _

_There was a pause, the…_

"_Oh your wand won't do you any good; I'd stay right where you are if I were you."_

"_Draco, will kill you when he sees you here." Her mother's voice had gone very low, almost dangerous._

_The stranger let out an evil laugh._

"_I saw him leave! He hasn't been back. You're all alone Mudblood."_

"_What are you going to do?" The fear was evident in the quavering voice._

_There was another chuckle._

"_I _could_ do whatever I wanted with you…"_

_Another pause._

"…_but as it turns out I have a special message for you, Granger. This is you're only chance, I will ask only once, then," one more pause, "things could get a little rough."_

_If her mother was scared she wasn't making it audible._

_Eva crept out of her room and hid across the hall behind an over grown plant, coupled with the darkness, she was completely invisible in the shadows._

_A hooded figure was standing just inches away from her mother who was staring straight ahead, a determined look on her face. The figure reached up and pulled his hood down from over his head revealing a head of cropped jet black hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes. The eyes, at the present moment, were fixated on her mother._

"_You are to leave him, leave this house, take all your possessions, and you are to never return. He must think that it is truly over, or he will never join us again."_

"_And If I don't?" Her mother met the stranger's eyes with defiance. "What If I choose to stay, Blaise, then what are you going to do?"_

_I was hoping this was going to get fun."_

_The dark hair stranger pulled had his wand out before her mother could even reach for hers._

"_CRUCIO"_

_Eva shut her eyes and held her ears as her mother's screams rang through the house._

_She opened one eye._

_Her mother lay out of breath on the edge of the bed, the stranger called Blaise standing over her with a manic smile._

"_C'mon, give me a reason to do it again."_

_She saw her mother feebly spit at his face and he ducked easily away._

_He smile only widened and bent down and roughly forced his lips on her mother's. Struggling under his weight, her arms flailed wildly, striking out at any part of him she could get._

_One hand struck the back of his neck and he jerked upwards in pain._

"_Bitch," he hissed. "CRUCIO!"_

_Another round of screams filled the air. He didn't stop until she had fallen to the floor. _

"_Head that warning _Mrs. Malfoy_. We'll be watching"_

_With a last resounding kick at her stomach, he lifted his hood over his head again and dissaparated in thick, black cloud of smoke._

_Eva wasted no time and raced to her mother's side. Her mother only clutched to Eva's sleeve and looked up at her daughter. With a small nod of acknowledgment, she promised never to mention this to her father or brother._

_**End Flashback.**_

Eva shuddered.

"Cold?" Blaise asked innocently and he move his body closer to hers.

She didn't dare move.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he cooed. "In fact you look a bit pale. Here, let me warm you up."

His arms reached out around her and before she could break away she was toppled over, back onto the warm rug.

"Get off me!" She was panicking now, struggling to get away.

He was on all fours now, straddling her. Two strong hands held her wrists in place and his legs pushed her own down. The smug smirk was returning to his face, jewel blue eyes sparkling.

"C'mon baby. Let's just have a little fun."

He held her squirming body steady. Just before his lips crashed down on hers, he flew sideways in the cold stone wall.

-------------------------------------

He didn't know why he'd done it, or why he felt so protective over her.

Walking into the common room, Draco had been startled to find his best friend restraining the little first year and some protective instinct had taken over. Running forward he had knocked Blaise off her, sending him barreling into the dungeon wall.

A small trickle of blood ran down the unconscious face of the other Slytherin 7th year.

Eva shuddered again and looked up at him, clearly shaken.

"Th-thank you" She stammered and he helped pull her up.

She was shaking so badly that she almost fell as soon as he let go of her. He caught her body before it fell and sat her down on the couch.

"You should get out of here, before he wakes up."

She shook her head slowly and he realized that there was no way she was going to be able to get anywhere alone; her body was still giving off random tremors.

Looking over at his unconscious best friend he stood and pulled Eva up next to him. Still shaking, Eva took hold of his shoulder and let him lead her out of the common room.

-------------------------------------

Lucius stood at the center of the group in front of Voldemort.

One slender, white arm held out an ancient text toward the death eater.

"Nothing can go wrong, Lucius. Nothing."

The icy voice was almost anxious.

"Of course my Lord." He replied obediently.

Voldemort swept out of the circle, death eaters parting like the Red Sea to let him pass. As soon as the circle closed again, the chanting started. It was low and rhythmic at first. Every voice blended together as one. At first nothing moved, all onlookers stood perfectly silent. Then as the chanting started to swell small particles of dust began to twitch at their feet. Lucius became louder as a strong gust of wind swirled around his legs traveling higher and higher until it engulfed him completely. The chanters were nearly screaming as the twister surrounding Lucius burned a sickly shade of green.

And then it was silent. Everyone held their breath as the dust settled once more onto the carpet.

Lucius was no where to be seen.

-------------------------------------

Opening his eyes he recognized the dusty aisles of Flourish and Blotts and let out a small sigh of relief. It had worked.

_Time to set phase one into action_. He thought briskly.

Making his way stealthily through the aisles he spotted the blonde head he had been searching for. With a flick of his wand the aisles beside the blonde shook, nudging him forward. The blonde looked up wildly and Lucius turned, making sure the last swish of his cloak was seen by his son.

Lucius pulled the ancient book the Dark Lord had given him out of the folds of his cloak and purposefully dropped it before swiftly turning the corner, out of sight. Peering though a small gap in the books he saw Draco pick up the old volume and a thin white sheet slipped to floor. Draco stooped to pick it up and but stopped as he read the scrawling handwriting.

'Remember Who you are"

He hoped these few words were enough to make the curious young blonde pull open the old book of his family's heritage. It was filled with old dark magic and the lineage of the Malfoy family. Sure enough, Draco pulled open the dusty pages and began absorbing its contents.

A rustling at the end of his aisles made Lucius jerk up. A small hand was poised at the corner of the shelf as though its owner had stopped for a moment to read a book title more closely. Closing his eyes quickly, he was swallowed again by a swirling cloud of pale green.

Just as the dust settled again, the auburn head of Hermione Granger rounded the corner, happy to among the many books again.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So that's chapter seven. I sincerely hope it was enjoyable, haha! Please review, it makes me oh so happy, and it helps a lot with the story too! Tell me what you thought, maybe even what you think is gonna happen next, you never know! ******


	8. Plans in Motion

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: So thanks for reading! But don't forget to review! Doesn't matter if you liked it or not, every little bit of constructive feedback is welcome: ) Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8: Plans in Motion

The common room was abuzz with conversation and laughter. It was early, too early to be up on a chilly Saturday morning, but no one wanted to miss out on the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. True, it was a little late to be having the first trip, but, since the events of the previous year, it had taken some time and a great many arguments amongst the staff to reinstate the traditional visits.

A particularly harsh gust of wind and falling snow whipped the pane of glass Max was currently leaning against and he jumped as though scalded. The cheery group surrounding him let out a roar of laughter, and, after realizing what had happened, he joined in.

After only a week of integrating himself into the most popular Gryffindor group he had been extremely proud of his accomplishments. Already Harry and Ron seemed to regard him as an old friend and Hermione was no longer avoiding him; he had even spotted her dawdling at the end of classes waiting for him to pack up so that they would be able to walk out together. Yes, things were definitely going smoothly.

The crowd in the common room began to thin as, group by group, Gryffindors filed out to join the throng of students heading out of the castle.

Stepping out into the freezing air, Max took in his surroundings with amazement. The castle never seemed to change. The same gargoyles stared back at him under a fresh coat of fluffy snow; the same ancient arches surrounded the entrance courtyard. His group followed the now worn path of dirty snow towards the wizarding village.

-------------------------------------

Eyes closed and head back, resting on the rough bark of a particularly knarled tree, Draco Malfoy stood contemplating the last weeks events. He had come to Hogsmeade alone, and early, not wanting to be engulfed by an irritatingly loud body of excited students. His own group of Slytherin cronies had still not forgiven him, so, in truth, he was not missed.

The young first year, Eva, had been dominating his thoughts, though not in quiet the same way Granger had. He shivered, remembering his encounter with the Gryffindor in the broom closet. It was still vividly tattooed in his memory. The way her wide milk chocolate eyes had gazed into his own softened silver ones; the way soft tendrils of auburn hair fell away from the frame of her rose tinted face as she tilted her head up to meet his approaching lips; the way the soft scent of lavender and vanilla wafted up from her body, intoxicating him, the way their lips had almost met.

No, his thoughts of Eva were much different, that was for sure. She was so like him, and he was strangely fascinated by her.

Even after he had pulled her away from Blaise, shaking uncontrollably, she had insisted that she was, as she put it, 'perfectly capable of taking care of herself'. The girl obviously had some major vulnerability issues.

There were also her looks. Even _he_ had to admit that they looked amazingly similar. The sharp angled structure of her chin, the high, prominent cheekbones, she even had the famous Malfoy sneer down pat. (He had only seen this particular sneer from her once, and it, of course, was not directed toward him but towards Blaise, months ago after his remarks at the opening feast.) Her hair was the same pale blonde shade, even the faint shadowy circles under her eyes screamed 'Malfoy'.

Only one feature was noticeably different from his. The startling autumn brown color of her eyes. They were so familiar but he could not put his finger on what, or who, it was they reminded him of.

Opening his own eyes he took in his surroundings and noted that rest of the sea of Hogwarts students were just arriving.

"Funny," the voice made him jump, "I wouldn't have picked you for a loner."

He whirled around to see Eva, half hidden behind the trunk of the tree, grinning up at him. He cocked one eyebrow.

"Been following, have we? Has someone developed a bit of a crush?"

She snorted.

"You wish!"

He couldn't help the grin that was forming on his own face. She even had the attitude to match his.

"Soooooooo, watcha doin' up here all by your lonesome."

She settled herself into his groove in the bark.

"Nothing, as matter of fact. I was waiting for something interesting to happen, maybe someone interesting to show up," another smirk teased the corners of his lips, "but obviously I've had no such luck."

"Oh how terrible for _you_." She rolled her eyes jokingly, ignoring the playful jab, and smiled again. "Well, seeing that neither of us have any fascinating things to do or people to see, care to join me for a butterbeer?"

"Couldn't be any more boring than hanging out up here," he teased, and they walked, side by side, back into town towards the Three Broomsticks.

-------------------------------------

Narcissa hadn't left the confines of her room since the emotionally draining conversation she'd had with her husband over a week ago. She would lay sprawled for hours at a time on the cushioned window seat, staring out of the stained glass at the blanket of snow that had fitted comfortably over the Manor grounds. Every once in a while figures would stride in though the hedge hidden gate, long black capes and hooded faces telling her that they were here on 'official' business.

She had heard, and ignored Bella's futile attempts at forcing her out of the magically locked room. Again came the sharp rasp of knuckles against polished wood.

"Cissy, you need to come out! You need to eat! Please, Narcissa!" Bella's fervent whisper wound its way under the crack in the door to her sister.

"Go away."

It was a faint, even feeble, whispered reply but it had been her only reply for the past week.

"This is ridiculous, little sister! You think that starving yourself half to death and mourning about in your room will change the Dark Lord's mind on this matter?"

Narcissa's head lifted a little at this remark. Some part of her _had_ been hoping for this unlikely resolution. It was too much to give it up just yet, she needed some little shred of hope that her little boy would survive. He was headstrong and overly confident like his father, and there was no way he would give in without a fi_g_ht, especially not over his wife. Narcissa vividly remembered when Draco had first introduced her as his fiancé. It had been a shock, that was for sure, since for the past 6 years of his school life at Hogwarts he had only referred to the girl as 'filthy mudblood'.

"_Mother, Father,"_ he had cleared his throat purposefully, succeeding in catching their attention. _"There is something I would like to—_the paused wouldn't have been noticeable if he had not looked down_—inform you about something very important to me."_

She set down her fork and looked back up at his unusually timid frame in the dining room doorway. He had come unexpectedly, on a night, she was sure he knew, they were free of their usual, sinister company. In fact they had just settled down for their first meal alone in a very long while. Narcissa had examined her son carefully. The usual defiant light in his stunning grey eyes had been overshadowed. She had never known her son to be really afraid, but his shaky movements put her off.

"_Well, what is it?"_ Lucius had drawled, slightly annoyed at the sudden interruption. Narcissa stayed quiet.

"_I—_he took in one, short breath and finished strongly, _"I'm engaged."_

Narcissa had stood, suddenly relived.

"_That's wonderful news, Draco! When? Oh, you and Pansy must be so very happy! I should call the Parkinson's right away—"_

She'd stopped at the look on his face. It was pained, almost as if he had expected this reaction and had dreaded it.

"_Actually mother",_ but he was looking straight at his father, _"Pansy and I broke up quiet a while ago."_

He had kept his gaze intently on his father as he reached behind him and pulled a small thin hand with a dazzling diamond ring forward. The petite brunette frame appeared, attached to it.

"_This is my fiancé, Hermione."_

Narcissa had almost fallen to her knees at the sight; she knew only too well what her husband's reaction would be. Lucius' lips pursed, the color rising in his pale cheeks.

That was the last time she had seen her son. After a long match of shouts, yells, and screams of protest between himself and his father, Draco had left, in a rage, with his bride-to-be.

"Narcissa!!"

Bella's persistent whisper brought Narcissa out of her memories.

"Cissy, it's no use staying locked up all alone. Draco's a smart boy, he'll make the right descision in the end, you'll see."

That was exactly what she was afraid of. There was no way he would give up his newfound family. Draco would do what was right to him now; refuse to involve his family in the life that surrounded all death eaters.

Laying her forehead against the cool glass, Narcissa flicked her wand at the locked door, allowing Bella to rush in as fresh tears streamed down her face.

-------------------------------------

"Happy Chirstmas!"

The toast was echoed throughout the large group seated around the crowded round table located in a snug corner of the Three Broomsticks. Soft clanks filled the air as mugs of fire-whisky collided with each other. Seamus had managed to snag a few bottles from an 'undisclosed source'.

As the amber liquid burned down his throat, Max made a mental note to remember this certain occasion if his parents ever caught him drinking in the future.

Almost immediately, the girls around the table were engulfed in a discussion about the winter ball. Being only two weeks away, it was apparently imperative that each of them knew exactly what they were wearing, how their hair would be done up, and—there were many whispered giggles at this topic—who they would be going with. Many furtive glances swept around the table as each girl scoped out their prospective dates.

"So who are you going with, Harry?" Ginny's nearly seductive voice rang out first.

"I, uh, I dunno yet" Harry replied, stealing an anxious glance at his best friend. Ron, however, was staring intently at Parvati, not seeming to notice.

The attention however was not missed by her twin, Padma, and she quickly whispered something in Parvati's ear, making the twin blush and meet Ron's gaze. Flustered he turned his head but not before she managed to stammer out the question.

"You don't happen to have date yet, do you Ron?"

"No, I…" He looked almost guiltily over at Hermione, but she only gave a little smile of encouragement. "No, I don't"

"So…would you like to go with me?"

There was a pause.

"YES! Uh, I mean yeah, yeah sure I'd like to go with you."

A few chuckles and aww's were murmured around the group.

"Well," continued Ginny, turning towards Harry again, "would _you_ like to come with _me_?"

Harry paused only once more to look back at Ron, who was still rather oblivious to the situation, before answering.

"Yeah, I'll go with you Ginny."

The rest of the girls looked hopefully around the table, eager for one of the boys to step up and relive them from having to ask. After a few more awkward minutes, the entire group, except, conveniently, Max and Hermione, had been paired off. Lavender and Seamus sat together in one corner, in another sat a shy Neville with a dreamy eyed Luna, Padma was going with Lee Jordan, and the pre-established couples of Ginny/Harry and Parvati/ Ron remained.

Hermione looked tentatively up at Max. True, she had at first rejected the guy, but what was the harm in asking him to the dance?

Max thought quickly, mind racing for a way to avoid having to be his mother's date, when suddenly a brilliant idea came to him.

"So, Max, I guess we've been singled out, haven't we?"

"Yea, I guess so."

There was a quiet pause, as if each of them was waiting for the other to say something and then it all came out in one jumble of two voices.

"Wouldya-wanna-comewithme-bemydate-totheball?"

They laughed.

"Ye-ye-as-h" came the jumbled answers.

What better way to ensure that his parents ended up alone together without the worry of jealous dates, if _he_, was the one who was supposed to go with her. Now he just had to figure out who their father was going to go with, or, better yet, to figure out how to get him to go with Eva.

"Awesome!" Ginny piped in. "Now that we all have dates," she smirked at Hermione, "let's go get our dresses girls!"

They all jumped up in another flurry of discussion, leaving the boys to pick up the check.

"Typical…" The boys turned to see Neville's white face, he clearly had not meant to utter this uncharacteristic phrase aloud, and broke into another round of hearty laughter.

-------------------------------------

A stampede of giggling girls met them at the inn's entrance. Eva recognized her mother's voice and turned just in time to see Hermione disappear again amongst the girls.

Draco's face deadpanned slightly as the girls passed by.

"You ok?"

"Fine" he countered and as soon as they had entered the heated room, all traces of his previously serious face were gone.

They settled at a small table closest to the roaring fire. Draco lay his coat on the back of his chair and went to take the order while Eva's eyes scanned the room. It looked the same as it had on her last Hogsmeade visit with her own friends in her own time. The smooth redwood finished fireplace had the same exquisitely ornate details. Each carefully polished tabletop had the telltale scratches and marks of the wear and tear they had endured over the years, even Madame Rosmerta looked the same, though she did seem to be a bit more youthful.

Eva's gaze finally landed on a cheery group clear across the room. She immediately recognized the familiar features of her brother laughing along side Harry and Ron. She wondered briefly, if he knew that Hermoine had just left with her group of friends, but quickly brushed it aside, reassuring herself that Max knew exactly what he was doing.

"Not thinking of leaving me are you?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Draco had returned unnoticed and was following her gaze. She smirked and pulled the mug that had been placed in front of her to her lips.

"Not for them, at least." she said before taking a sip. Then, a sudden burst of curiosity hit her. "What do you think of the new Gryffindor?"

"You mean the new guy? From what people tell me, he's a hotheaded ladies man who wants to steal the girlfriend of every guy in this school, if that's all true I think he should have been in Slytherin."

Eva almost spit back into her drink she laughed so hard. That had to be the exact opposite of what her brother was.

"And where, may I ask, did you get this information."

"Actually I overheard it from a group of pretty annoyed Ravenclaw guys in Charms last week."

"Figures!" She stammered over a new fit of giggles.

He smiled.

"Yea, I guess my sources weren't too reliable. But why? Do have some insane fascination with him too?

Eva looked up wiping tears from her eyes and trying to control herself.

"Naw, I went to school with him before we came here" –well, she wasn't completely lying—"but, come to think of it, I guess that's how most guys thought of him at our old school too."

"Ah, I see. So he doesn't have the necessary arrogant attitude necessary to be a true Slytherin!" At this he straightened himself and jutted his chin high into the air in mock pride.

"No, no, he's not bad enough be a Slytherin!" Eva joined in the charade.

They dissolved into laughter again.

"So are you really the womanizing bastard that everyone says you are?"

"Ouch!"

She smirked again.

"Sorry guess my sources were a little biased too!"

"A little?!? Who'd you talk to? The Gryffindor girls?"

Eva tried to suppress the smile that was teasing her lips.

"Oh come on! All of them hate me! How could you believe them over your own housemate?" Draco's eyes were once again contorted in an expression of mock heartbreak.

"In my defensive," she added playfully, "you haven't answered the question."

"Alright, alright, that's fair." He stopped there and took another gulp of butterbeer, obviously finished with whatever he was going to say.

"You pig!" she laughed. "You're not even going to deny it?!"

"Well," Draco started a mischievous twinkle in his grey eyes, "I wouldn't call myself a bastard."

"You are seriously screwed up, you know that?"

He smiled again, into is mug. He had never remembered a time when he'd had so much fun with a girl, without it becoming in sexual.

"You wouldn't want to come with me to the winter ball, would you?"

The sudden question came impulsively, he had not even stopping to let himself think. He dropped his eyes, for the first time in his life he was scared that he would be rejected, but worse than that, he didn't even think he liked this girl that way. It was strange, how horrible he felt that this may lead her on, and it was strange to him that he actually cared how she felt.

Eva stopped mid gulp, almost choking on the bit of butterbeer already in her throat. He shouldn't be asking her, he should be going to the ball with her mother! Just then a brilliant idea floated into her mind.

"Yes."

The answer was simple, but enough for Draco to let go of the breath he had been holding.

"But, just as friends, right?" She spoke tentatively, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

A wide grin spread across his face.

"Of course!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you're wondering, yes, Eva's brilliant plan is the same as her brother's! I dunno if that was clear enough… But anyway, I hope you liked it!!! But even if ya didn't be sure to review!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE: ) Remember all constructive criticism is welcome! Until next time guys, adios!**


	9. They're Coming

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: Ok I know it's been FOREVER but here's the next chapter finally! It's up before Christmas though right…hehe. OK I hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who have reviewed my previous two chapters, which I think is 1 person, (tear tear), so thank you very much Harmlesslies for the review: ) Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: They're Coming

The next two weeks were a whirlwind for Hermione. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this excited. The dress she was going to wear was laid out on her bed along with all the contents of her make-up bag and quiet a few hair accessories. The heels, bought especially for this event, had yet to be removed from the shoe box so she was sure they would be perfect. The dormitory door creaked open as Ginny, arms full of possible outfits, stumbled in.

"Got enough there Gin'?" Hermione laughed.

"Ha….Ha…" Ginny managed to puff and she let the contents of her arms spill down onto Hermione's comforter. "You've got to help me pick out what I'm going to wear tonight!"

Out of the corner of her eye, the young redhead spotted Hermione's dress and she immediately began to gush.

"Oh 'Mione! It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"Actually it was my mother's," a small mischievous grin caught her expression. "but I may have made a few improvements."

"You MADE it! So not fair! You have to promise that you'll make me one!"

Hermione gave another small laugh and shook her head as Ginny continued to stare in awe at her creation. It _had_ taken quiet a lot of effort, and she had to admit that the final results were stunning.

_I hope Max likes it too._ She found herself silently hoping.

-----------------

Eva spun around her empty dormitory. The glittering folds of her gown sparkled in the dim dungeon light. It had been her mother's. At first she had been a bit skeptical wondering if she should have packed it at all, but, seeing that her mother may not even own it yet, she saw no harm in wearing it, just this once. She felt like a princess getting ready for the ball as she admired the beautiful dress. Her bust was covered with velvety red cloth which was embroidered with crisscrosses of gold silk. The skirt was the same fine shiny gold silk, covered with a sprinkle of glitter. The dress was held only by a thin strap of gold which was covered by a thin layer of glittering mesh material. The whole dress seemed to glow.

Slipping into her ballerina flats and scooping her up into an elegant bun, she inspected herself once more in the mirror. The top was a little loose in the bust area, but hey, she was only eleven after all.

"One last touch."

She coated her lips with a thin layer of strawberry gloss.

"Perfect! And now I'm ready to go!"

Eva skipped lightly out of the room and down into the common room where she stopped dead. Two figures stood in whispering in the firelight and the fervent voices of Blaise and her father drifted towards her.

"I'm telling you that's what I saw."

Draco's lips pursed.

"Even if you're telling the truth, why should I believe you, Blaise? You've been pissed at me for a while now."

"Look Draco," Blaise started through clenched teeth. "I _was_ pissed at you, but you're my best friend and…I just don't wanna see you get hurt, ok?"

"But how could you have seen my father, I spoke with him only last night at the initiation meeting. He didn't say anything to me then. Why would he go through the trouble of finding you in secret if he could have easily told me?"

"I don't know! He just told me to tell you to watch out for her, ok?"

Eva leaned in closer. Who was this girl her father needed to watch out for, and what was up with this unusual message from her grandfather.

"I just don't understand why Granger would be a threat" Draco said skeptically.

"I really don't have a clue," Blasie repeated, annoyed. "All I know is that you were supposed to get the message. "Really Draco," his voice softened only slightly, "We've been best friends for too long for you not to trust me."

Draco let out a small sigh.

"I know…Listen I'm sorry about, well, you know…"

"Don't even worry about it."

"Thanks, man."

Eva hurried silently back up a few steps and thudded back down as if she had just left her dormitory. When she reached the bottom step, her father was the only one occupying the room.

"Wow!"

Temporarily forgetting that she resembled a fairytale princess, she gave him a quizzical look.

"You look…amazing!"

"What? Oh!" realization dawned and Eva managed a grin. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

This was very true; he certainly dressed like a Malfoy. The pristinely white collar of his shirt poked up from under an elegant black robe. His tailored pants looked as if the had just left the mannequin and they fit _snuggly_ in all the _right_ places. Silver, snake-shaped cufflinks decorated his wrists and a long silvery tie lay neatly done up, down his chest. His hair had a ruffled look to it, almost as if he was trying to copy the style of certain Gryffindor, and a few strands fell down to his stunning grey eyes.

_Mom's not gonna be able to resist_ Eva thought smugly.

"So you like?" She questioned as she twirled once for him.

"_Very_ much. I have a feeling I'm gonna have to fight to keep you tonight." A similar grin appeared on his own face. "After you m'lady."

Taking his outstretched hand she made a mental note to ask about Blaise's warning. There was no reason to spoil the perfection of this night.

--------------------

It was only moments ago that Lucius had encountered his son's best friend on the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds. It was true that he had originally been searching Draco, but he figured he message would get across clearer if it came from Blaise. He hoped that these efforts were enough to keep his son away from the Mudblod girl.

With a swirl of green light he disappeared and reappeared seconds later on the fine Persian rug of the Manor's temporary meeting room.

Voldemort's menacing figure swiftly swept out of the shadows followed by countless other hooded forms.

"The first stage has been completed my Lord." Lucius reported dutifully.

"Good, good!" the bone-chilling voice rang out. "And you left no evidence of our plan?"

"Nothing my Lord, everything went smoothly."

"Excellent," he praised. The long cape of the Dark Lord swished as he turned towards Bellatrix. "Now, my dear, it's your turn to prove your loyalty."

Bellatrix's mouth twitched in anticipation as she gave a low bow.

"Make ready the second phase of the plan," He paused and then continued in an eerily sweet and menacing tone, "and don't let me down, my sweet."

Returning the icy smile she rushed out of the room followed in long strides by her fellow death eaters.

--------------------

Max waited at the bottom of the grand staircase, he could hear the chords of the very first song being struck up just outside in the elaborately decorated garden. He was surprisingly nervous given the fact that he was waiting for his mother.

As the minutes bore on, couple after couple began making their way out into the garden. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Eva, dazzlingly beautiful in their mother's old golden dress. As she turned the corner, he gasped. Of course, how could he have been surprised, he had even said that it would be great if she came with _him_.

As they passed Eva gave him a small wink and he distinctly heard her whisper "I've got an idea!" before disappeared into the oncoming crowd.

A few more minutes passed and as the crowd thinned he began to wonder if he had been stood up by his own mother. One more glance at the top of the steps and he spotted her.

She was radiant.

She obviously filled out the red velvet material of the top if her dress and every golden embroidered stitch formed perfectly to the curves of her upper body. The red flowed delicately into the glittering folds of her silky golden skirt.

Actually the whole number seemed distinctly familiar, but he quickly brushed this thought away as the edge of her heel caught the step and she came crashing down. Rushing up, he caught her just before she hit the ground.

"You oughtta be more careful ya know." Max teased.

Straightening herself and her dress, Hermione looked up at him feeling a hot rush of blood flush her cheeks.

"Uh, thanks" she smiled

"You look," he was careful with his words. "Great!"

"Thank you" she replied again, a little more shyly.

"Well," he extended one arm to her, "Ready?"

"Yeah, of course" she stammered out, regaining some of her original confidence.

-------------------

"All is ready for phase two my Lord."

"Excellent, Bella. You have pleased me."

"I live to serve you my Lord."

Bellatrix knelt at his feet, large eyes gazing lovingly upward. Voldemort peered down at her, and with an evil grin motioned for her to rise.

"Thank you, my love." Without skipping a beat he pulled the woman forward and pushed his thin ice cold lips to her awaiting ones.

Rodolphus Letrange's jaw clenched at the sight, but he said nothing. Bellatrix stumbled backwards ecstatically pleased.

"Begin!"

The short, loud command had death eaters scurrying into place. This time Bellatrix took the spot in the center accompanied by a group of 20 or so other death eaters. Again the chanting became louder and louder.

From a far away corner Narcissa watched as her sister was engulfed in a flame of green light.

----------------

The third song had just struck up, and more and more couples were heading for the danced floor. The wall flowers now occupying the near empty tables sat chatting with friends and small fairies decorated the air as tiny balls of shimmering light. A pleasantly warm breeze rustled through the garden and the full moon gleamed in the clear sky.

The night seemed perfect as several dark hooded outlines began to surround the perimeter of the garden.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there ya have it, there will be A LOT if action in the coming chapters and I believe Hermione and Draco's relationship will finally begin to take off in the next few chapters. **

**Oh and the fact that Eva and Hermione are wearing the EXACT same dress will come into play in the next chapter! ; ) suspicions will be aroused!**

**Hope you liked it! Please, please, pleas review!! Thanks so much: )**


	10. Back to the Future

Ch

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: So its been ages since I last updated! Sooo sorry! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, things are really starting to heat up!**

Chapter10: Back to the Future

Gaping mouths and wide eyes greeted them as they stepped out onto the garden terrace. The color rose in Hermione's cheeks; she wasn't usually the center of attention and the sudden spark of interest made her stomach churn. She side-glanced at Max as they made there way through a crowd of secretive whispers. He seemed unfazed by the attention, firmly guiding her towards an empty table at the edge of the dance floor.

"Why do I get the feeling you do this a lot?" she asked slyly as he pulled out a chair for her.

Max smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Hermione only had time to grin back before a petite blonde form bounced over excitedly. The young Slytherin dragged her older date grudgingly along behind her.

"Hi!" She said brightly. Max looked incredulously over at his younger sister. The bubbly greeting was definitely not a usual occurrence.

Hermione looked up and dropped her eyes quickly. She had not forgotten the intimate meeting she and Draco had shared once before in the hall closet. From the aversion of his own eyes, she could tell that he hadn't either. An awkward silence hung in the air. Eva and Max watched feebly as both their mother and father tried determinedly to ignore eachother. In her attempts to overlook Draco, Hermione caught a glimpse of the golden red number Eva was wearing. In that same moment realization dawned on Max and he hurriedly pulled the younger Slytherin away from the table.

"We'll be right back!" he called, leading a squirming Eva back into the castle.

"What the hell!?" she managed to stammer as she pushed away from her brother. "What was that all about, huh?"

"Eva! How could you!! That dress? THE dress?! Why did you bring it? Why did you where it?!"

Eva stood frozen in place, hazel eyes wide open in shock. Max had never been this mad at her before and here he stood fuming, hands balled into white knuckled fists at his sides, stern gray eyes piercing her, searching for an answer.

"I…" she faltered. "I didn't…but…It's just a dress! I mean…" she looked frantically around her as if searching for the answer she didn't have herself. "I could've gotten it anywhere!"

"You know better than I the story behind that dress! Hell, she was the one who made it look exactly _like_ that!" he pointed furiously at the dress. "They can't know who we are or what we're doing here! We may not be able to fix what's been done in _our_ time! Do you WANT mom and dad to hate each other forever!?"

Her eyes began to sting and a hard lump was forming at the back of her throat, Eva couldn't help the tears that were bubbling to the surface. Of course she didn't want her parents to hate each other, the though of it only made the tears come faster. She stared helplessly at her brother, tears streaming in little tricklets down her shimmering cheeks.

A loud yell made her nearly jump out of her skin; she and Max raced for the doors only to find them sealed magically shut.

--

Hermione watched in silent apprehension as Max pulled his struggling sister back up the front steps and through the large oak doors of the castle entrance, leaving her temporarily in the company of the one Slytherin she'd wanted to avoid. He made no move to walk away, nor did step closer; he just stood there uncharacteristically quiet and cautious. The moments of silence dragged on until he finally spoke.

"Granger…" he nodded slightly, acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"Malfoy." She responded curtly.

Another moment or two of silence followed.

"I see you've stepped out without your insanely annoying body guards tonight." He couldn't help making the sneering remark, though it didn't have the same biting effect as his usual insults. Part of him wanted to be civil, to tell her how she'd dominated his thoughts, but his pride stood defiantly in the way.

"Oh shove off, M—" her sentence was cutoff by a wailing battle cry just two tables to their left.

The air filled with screams and jets of green and red as streams of hooded figures stormed in from all directions. Hermione instinctively reached for her wand only to be reminded that she had not thought to bring it with her. Hardly one to panic, she grabbed for her glass and shattered it over the closest death eater's head, brandishing the jagged end at the next who was fast approaching.

Draco stood for a moment stunned, with the connections his family had with the Dark Lord, he thought his parents would have warned him. A jet of red sparks narrowly grazed his ear, jerking him out of his thoughts. Thinking quickly, he elbowed and fought his way through the panic-stricken crowd now clambering to force open the great oak doors, until he had a clear view of the scene that was unraveling.

Hermione stood, bloody-jagged glass raised, poised and ready to fight. Three death eaters were already moaning at her feet, deep gashes visible through their torn, blood-soaked cloaks. The circle of advancing death eaters stopped and a shrill laugh filled the air causing the hysterical crowd to fall into silence.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked coolly out from behind her troops, sporting a manic grin. She strutted forward, no hood and mark extremely visible against the pale white skin of her left forearm.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Little miss golden child thinks she can beat us with a bit of broken glass."

A snigger escaped the group surrounding the two women, causing Hermione to shudder involuntarily.

"Oh well now, is she scared of the big bad death eaters now?" Bellatrix mocked in a sickly sweet tone.

Hermione did her best to keep herself steady as Bellatrix advanced slowly.

Draco caught a glimpse of both Potter and Weasly struggling under magical bonds placed upon them and wondered briefly why they hadn't been killed if they had been captured so easily, before turning his attention back to the hoard of death eaters now gathered around Hermione and his aunt. He felt the unsettling urge to jump out and attack, help her, but again his damned pride held him in place.

Hermione jabbed but Bellatrix was faster grabbing hold of her thin wrist. With another manic smile, Bellatrix guided the shattered tip of the glass to her own arm. The edge dug into the porcelain-like skin and crimson blood followed the trail from shoulder elbow. Hermione watched in horror as the gash grew longer and longer.

"You can't hurt me little one." Bellatrix whispered menacingly, dagger like eyes gazing fiercely into Hermione's horrified ones. "You've no idea what pain is. But don't worry; I'll fix that very soon."

She loosened her grip on the younger witch and with a quick flick of her wand bound her so she couldn't move. The wound along her right arm bled furiously, but she seemed unperturbed. Draco fought back his pride and jumped from the crowd of terrified students, pushing his way roughly through the circle of hooded death eaters.

"What's going on!?" he demanded as coolly as possible, without making eye contact with the struggling girl on the ground behind him.

Bellatrix grinned evilly again.

"One day you will thank me, nephew"

With a swift movement one of the death eaters scooped Hermione's struggling body up, knocked her out. They disappeared in a cloud of acid green smoke.

Draco stood there, frozen in both shock and disbelief. What did she mean? How would he thank her?

As quickly as the hooded figures had disappeared, the ropes that bound Harry and Ron vanished and the great oak entrance to the castle swung open violently. Teachers rushed out to calm everyone and asses the situation. Max and Eva pushed their way through the sea of students towards the spot where they had left Draco and Hermione.

Draco stood there alone.

"NO, NO, NO!" Eva shrieked, collapsing into her brothers arms, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Where is she?!" Max stammered. "Dad, where is she?"

The question slipped out unconsciously, but it was enough to draw Draco's immediate attention.

"What? What'd you call me?"

"I mean—" Max tried to start, but Eva cut him off.

" Dad! He called you Dad!" tears were still streaming. "Because that's what you are, our dad!"

She turned desperately to Max.

"We were supposed to fix! Why couldn't we stop them!?"

Max looked up at the stunned look on his father's face as he tried to console his sister. Any attempt they had made at trying to keep their identities hidden was useless now. They just had to find a way back to their own time before something happened to their mother.

"Look, I know this a lot to take in right now, but we really need your help… and your trust."

Draco stared at them, utterly speechless. This couldn't be real, couldn't be true, they were lying, playing some insane head game with him.

"I have to go…" He turned to leave but Eva's voice stopped him.

"I can prove it!" Draco stopped mid-step and turned back to look at the two.

Eva pulled at a silver chain around her neck that Draco had never noticed before. At the end was a small pendant, a silver snake wrapped around a bright emerald heart. He nearly gasped and tugged furiously at his own necklace as if checking that it was still there. An identical silver-green pendant fell into his own hand.

"You told me this was the last bit of your family you had left. Grandma gave it to you on your eleventh birthday, and you gave it to me on mine."

They both looked up at their father again as he scrutinized the tiny pendant, searching for any dissimilarity. They were exactly alike, and, as far as he knew, a Malfoy would never own something that could be found just anywhere. Draco took in a sharp breath.

"I…how?" He resigned.

Max immediately delved into the details.

"…and that's why we need you now. We need to find a way back to our time again. To stop it, or our family," he paused. "…_we_ might not ever exist."

Draco checked his surroundings before responding.

"Follow me."

--

Hermione awoke in complete darkness lying upon a damp dungeon floor. Her hands and feet were still bound tightly together; the rope was digging unrelentingly into her skin. The shimmering dress she had so carefully pieced together was nearly in rags. Slowly she pushed herself up, leaning against the jagged stone wall to calm her ragged breath.

The last thing she remembered was his face. His eyes pleading forgiveness as he did nothing to help her. That alone had shocked her into submission.

Her head ached, throbbing which each little movement she made. Her eyes would not adjust to the dark abyss that seemed to have swallowed her. She felt around behind her, stifling a scream when something small and furry scurried past her fingertips. A small piece of the wall jutted out as a sharp edge and she proceeded to drag the rope bonds on her wrist across it. She sat there for what seemed like forever working the rope until, at last, the finally threads snapped.

Hermione cautiously lifted her aching wrists and winced as she felt gashes the ropes had left. She let out a long low breath and began to explore her black surroundings.

The cell was actually very small. Eight stone bricks long and six wide. The strength she needed to pull herself to her feet had not yet returned so she turned to the tedious task of untying the ropes around her ankles. There was no use working on a way to get out of here if she couldn't even stand up. Silently, she vowed that the fear, now slowly creeping up through her, would not take over.

**Oh the drama haha! Hope you enjoyed it! And hopefully, by some kind of miracle I can get the next chapter up by summer! Review, review, review!! : ) **


	11. The Manor

Eva and Max followed carefully around the group of frightened students

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!! 'cept the story, thats mine:)**

**Author's Note: Alrighty, now don't kill me! I know it's bee n far too long since I last uopdated but, here it is at last!! :D I was hit by a sudden spark of inspiration! God willing I'll have chapter 12 up by the end of the summer ( hopefully chapters 13 and 14 as well :D) **

--

Chapter 11: The Manor

The house was unusually quiet.

"They should have erupted in some bickering showdown by now." She muttered as she put down her witch weekly magazine. "Eva? Max?"

Hermione made her way up the stairs.

It had been quiet some time since their last argument, but she and Draco still felt the necessity to put on the charade that everything was perfectly ok. Hermione still, though, had the nagging feeling that her children weren't buying it. They bickered, a lot more than usual, and when they weren't going at it they could be found huddled together, Max's wand to Eva's dreamlike face.

She had asked, once, what was going on and Max had simply replied "She escapes."

Hermione pushed Eva's door open only to find it empty.

"Max? Is your sister with you? Max? Eva?"

She walked down the hall to Max's door and knocked. There was no answer.

"Max?" she whispered, now a little fearful.

Still no answer. _Where the hell are they?_

"Eva? Max?" Hermione yelled a bit frantically. "If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny! Get out here right now!"

"Whas'amatter, Mudblood? Your _precious_ children flown the coup have they?" A voice spat from just behind her.

She whipped around and her wand flew from her fingertips before she'd even grasped it.

"Oh no my dear," Another silkily familiar voice caught her stiff. "Remember our last little visit? You haven't been following the rules, and I warned you about the consequences…"

Hermione sprinted down the hall, two hooded men in fast pursuit. She turned and flew down the flight of stairs as fast as possible. Running for the back door, she fumbled for the phone and dialed 7 numbers in quick succession before the receiver was slammed down and she was grabbed from behind.

"What did you do to my kids, Zabini?" She shrieked, clawing at her attacker. The hooded man who held her twister her arms painfully behind her back and she let out a small squeak of pain.

"Careful now, Flint, wouldn't want to break her before the show now would we."

Blaise Zabini's voice was still silky and calm.

"Now then, we haven't done anything to the little brats, but don't you worry, we'll have them soon enough" He continued. "Believe me, they've been more trouble than their worth"

His rough hand came down hard on her smirking face.

"You won't be smiling where you're going."

The three disaparated with a loud bang.

--

Eva and Max followed carefully around the group of frightened students. Curving around a corner of the castle, Draco stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" Max whispered.

Draco placed his finger to his lips in response and Max fell silent again. Draco pulled the tiny pendant out again from under his shirt and scrutinized it. He tentatively brought the silver charm to his lips and blew as hard as he could. Both Eva and Max, upon seeing what Draco was about to do, quickly brought their hands to their ears, but the result of the blow was slightly anticlimactic. Instead of a loud shrill shriek, the pendant began emitting a low dense tone, like the beating of an imaginary drum.

The beating seemed to grow stronger, not louder, but stronger and faster. What was more Eva could feel it, as though her own heart were thumping rapidly in her chest struggling to break free. And then everything fell quiet…and still.

"Wow, I didn't think that was actually going to work…" Draco whispered sheepishly.

The two looked at him incredulously.

"My father had mentioned to me in passing what this thing could do, but…I never really…wow…"

"Ooook, so where are we?" Eva asked, examining her surroundings.

They had appeared next to a large and rather ominous hedge. To their left a foggy mist obscured the view of anything more than five feet from them, to their right, stood an ornate iron gate, black snake carvings entwined with the iron bars.

"Oh this looks promising…" muttered Max as Draco moved toward the gate. "Do you think this is such a good idea, we don't even know where we are."

"Of course I do," countered Draco. He tapped the blackened iron with the tip of his wand and they creaked open. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, or, at least what I hope still is Malfoy Manor."

"What?!" Eva exclaimed pulling both boys away from the gate again. "Are you insane? This could be really dangerous; we can't just waltz in the front gate!"

Draco pulled himself away. "Look, you need my help don't you?" He tried desperately to contain the twinge that he too really wanted to find Hermione. "I've trusted that two of you are telling the truth, you two need to trust me." And he headed for the open gate again.

"And it's the back gate by the way," He smirked at the Eva's exasperated face.

The three snuck quietly through the jungle like yard and crept up to a paint peeled door. Three sets of eyes peered through a dusty, cracked window into a dilapidated looking kitchen.

"Some manor…" Eva sniffled under her breath.

Draco rolled his eyes, "These quarters are mainly used by the house elves, and if they wanted it clean they could have done it themselves. Though I must admit," he stated, craning his neck to see around the cramped room, "It has gotten a bit worse and I don't seen any of the elves…how far in the future are we?"

"Well," Max started. "I'm 17, so about seventeen years."

Draco pulled his head from the window and turned to the other two.

"Jeez, we didn't wait at all?"

"Nope…ew…" Eva turned back the window. "So how do we get in?"

Max jiggled the handle and the door opened with an eerie pop.

Eva led the way. The kitchen looked as if it hadn't been used in centuries let alone a couple of decades. Pots with crusted leftovers were still sitting abandoned on a stove with broken knobs. A pile of what once must have been cleanly washed dishes were stacked oddly next to a yellowing sink. If any house elves had remained in these quarters, they were good at hiding themselves.

The troop passed through a hall of miniature bunk beds, all in seemingly worse condition than the kitchen they had just left. Finally, they found their way through a portrait, which had been slashed to bits, and they stepped out into a lavish corridor.

"Well, that's…interesting" stammered Max as he looked from the hall behind him to the one he was now occupying.

Draco merely shrugged and led his future children through a series of hidden passages.

How do we know where to go if we don't even know where she is?" Eva whispered fiercly.

"That, my friend, is the beauty of this handy little feature."

They had reached an oddly smooth portion of the stonewall passage. Draco pulled out his wand and created the outline of two ovals. He pressed his face to the wall and the insides of the ovals became instantly transparent.

--

For the better part of the last hour she had been feeling around her tiny cell, searching for something, anything really. No matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't find anything that would help with her predicament and she slumped back down to what she knew was grimy stone floor. It was pitch black, not even a tiny window in the door provided any light to her prison.

Any small glimmer of hope that she had previously had was now completely gone and now a new feeling crept through her, dread.

Faint footsteps sound from somewhere above her. They circle down, closer and closer.

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed herself back up. She would not look the part of helpless prisoner.

The door opened menacingly slow and a shadowed figure blocked the misty light coming from just outside her cell.

"Oh my, it's been too long." The voice was icy cold and some how scarily familiar.

Hermione shrunk back against the cold stone but a pair of strong hands pulled her forward again. Her captor wore a cloak but the hood had carelessly fallen around his neck. He looked so familiar and yet, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's the matter, love, don't remember me? Oh but I remember you."

A stronger light above the two from a doorway at the top of the stairs.

"Zabini, hurry it up, the he doesn't like to be kept waiting." A strangled voice called.

From the shadow on the wall Hermione could see a struggling form being held in place by the owner of the voice.

"I'm coming, Flint" he replied gruffly, took Hermione by the hair and pulled her up the stairs.

--

The only recognizable feature of the room was the elaborate fireplace at the far end of the dark room. Instead of the usual luxury leather chairs that adorned the room, a long dark table stood the length of the room. At the very end of the table a large figure sat, shadowed by the flames that were dangerously close to swallowing it. Hooded figures stood, instead of sat, in a tight circle around the table.

"Bring them."

The icy, high pitched voice sent chills down Draco's spine. It was him.

**dum Dum DUM! So I'd appreciate a reviews :D besides I've got to see if people are reading to see if it's worth continuing! Lol tell me if you want me to continue otherwise you shall be left, dear reader, at a rather precarious cliff hanger…. :D evil grin!**


	12. Eep

CH

**Disclaimer: Its ALLLLL Rowling!! 'cept the story, that's mine:)**

**Author's Note: Gasp another chapter so soon! I know I know in the same week too, it's amazing!! Haha unfortunately its not to long but don't you worry I'll try for another in the next couple of weeks. And the title of this chapter is well um lets just say not my most creative yet haha but it certainly goes with the setting. Hope you enjoy!**

--

CH.12: Eep

Draco looked down at the muggle contraption Hermione had gotten for him almost a year ago now. He could have sworn the phone had vibrated but the small blue screen was blank.

"Hmm…" was all he sighed as he pushed his way through the crowd on the street and into a small bar.

He'd been coming to this exact place for a while now; it seemed to be the only way he could contain the sudden urges to scream at his wife. And he still didn't understand it.

Leaning over the counter he signaled to the bartender, who turned and poured his drink. He'd definitely been coming here often enough to have a 'usual'. Draco sat hunched over the bar rubbing his aching temples. It was horrible, the anger he felt towards the woman he'd once loved so much. He found himself getting increasingly annoyed by the littlest things and blaming the whole mess on the stress of his father's visit just didn't cut it. There was something else going on, he just knew it.

"_My son…" _Lucius had started. _"It's been much too long"_

_Draco went stiff. He stepped out onto the step and made sure to close the door carefully behind him._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Now, now Draco. Is that any way to speak to your father?"_

"_Honestly I don't really care how I speak to you. What are you doing here?" Draco repeated harshly._

_Lucius merely gave a lazy sigh and continued._

"_I've come with a proposition…or warning, whichever way you'd like to see it."_

_The younger blonde shifted uncomfortably at these last words but the elder ignored it._

"_It has come to the Dark Lord's attention that you and your _wife_" he spat the word, almost disgustedly, "have had a family."_

_Draco shifted again, glancing at the front door._

"_I have told you time and time again that he would not rest until he found you again, and this, well it gives him perfect leverage over you." Lucius stated the troubling truth with a cold matter-o-factness._

"_You will not touch Max and Eva!" He yelled fiercely._

"_My dear boy, that is entirely up to you. The Dark Lord, as I have said before has sent me with a proposition. Heed my words Draco this is a rare and merciful occurrence, one that I encourage you to act upon. Leave them now and join with us again, in return he will refrain from killing you all… for the time being."_

_Draco stared open mouthed at his father and flushed a furious shade of red._

"_Nothing would compel me to join you again father, I have made my decision and I can protect my family." The deadliness of the whisper caused an uncharacteristic worry to cross his father's face._

"_Draco, you're mother is worried, please, for her you must accept."_

"_I'm __**sorry**__ father but I will not abandon my family."_

_It was Lucius turn spout his rising anger._

"_We wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't married that damned MUDBLOOD!"_

_Both blondes turned at the sound of the front door opening, Hermione stood with a shocked expression. Lucius took one last look at his son and whispered "No matter, a trip to your past will fix this mess for good" and disapparated._

Draco stared into the mirror behind the bar at his gruff reflection and sighed.

"Life is too complicated" He muttered, drowning his words in another gulp of firewhisky.

The mug fell from his hands suddenly, spilling its contents down the bar and speckling flecks on the front of his shirt. The sporadic pain in his left forearm subsided just as quickly as it had appeared. He sat staring as the tattoo, that had long ago begun to fade, sprang back to life, ink darker than ever. An overwhelming anxiousness overtook him and, grabbing his coat, he hurried out of the bar towards the one place that might hold some answers.

--

Narcissa stood sullenly next to her sister in the dark room. She had flinched involuntarily at the Dark Lord's words. It wasn't that she particularly hate her daughter-in-law; in fact, the only thing she didn't like about her was the fact that since the marriage Draco had stopped all contact with the Malfoys.

The horde of death eaters closed in greedily as the red oak doors swung violently open. Bellatirx danced in place, nudging Narcissa as two young women, both blindfolded and tied, were led roughly into the room. The two were thrust forward to their knees in front of the long table.

Jeering and catcalls from the male death eaters filled the room and Narcissa noticed heartbreakingly that a single tear rolled down the cheek of the younger looking of the two.

Lord Voldemort stood, causing the room to fall deafeningly silent.

"Remove the blindfolds, if her dear husband does not show up as planned she can at least see who is going to kill her."

The older Hermione shuddered, while the younger held a confused, yet mortified look on her face.

_What husband?_ The younger thought to herself.

The blindfolds were pulled away and the older finally had the chance to look around at her fellow prisoner. A wave of shock and horror filled her as she stared back at what had been her only 17 years ago.

The younger Hermione looked up at the other, slightly taken aback. This woman looked so familiar, truth be told, many of the menacing faces in the room looked horribly familiar.

"How did you get here" the prisoner next to her whispered.

"I…" but she was cut off.

"I'm sure you're dying to know how we came to capture your younger self, " Voldemort drawled, " you have Bellatrix to thank for that."

Bellatrix stepped forward a wide evil grin spread across her face.

"All for you, My Lord," she said with a low bow.

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she looked back at her older counterpart; the elder seemed just as horrified.

"But what about Harry…" she started.

"You're beloved Harry Potter failed!" Voldemort cackled but then subsided a bit. "Unfortunately, I was not able to kill him as I'd expected. But, just as the Order has been preparing, for the next battle, I've been preparing something of my own. You're dear husband happens to be a very key part to my plans. Let us hope he makes the _right_ decision."

The younger Hermione looked up at the older again with a questioning look but before a response could be given Voldemrot cut in again.

"Well, I see that we have, at least postponed your romance. Don't worry my dear," the voice had turned menacingly sweet, "You will find out who your dearly beloved is, or was, very soon."

A strangled laugh rippled through the deatheaters.

"But, if he doesn't arrive soon," the Dark Lord continued lazily, "we may need to _entertain_ ourselves until he sees fit to join us."

Both women gulped and Voldemort gave them an eerie, dangerous smile.

--

Eva gasped quietly at this last bit; she and Max had had their ears pressed to the stone as Draco had witnessed the entire scene. Draco took a step back from the wall.

"Are they expecting _me_?" He whispered fervently to the other two.

"I don't know!" Eva replied fearfully.

"I expect not" reasoned Max, "I don't think they realized we'd be able to follow them back here"

"But that means their waiting for dad!" Eva moaned.

Draco was silent staring at the wall again. "Then they won't be expecting an attack, right?"

Eva and Max looked dumfounded at him.

"Excuse me?" Eva questioned. "I'm pretty sure the three of us wouldn't be much of a threat."

Draco looked up impatiently. "Just listen, they mentioned the Order, didn't they? I k now we can't go after them alone, but we could warn the others."

"But we can't just leave mom here, things could…happen…" Max said staring back that the wall.

"Well if their waiting for…me…" It was a strange feeling talking about himself as another person, "Then I should be here soon right? I'm sure I'll be able to hold them off for a while."

"Well…it might work", started Max.

Eva looked incredulously from her older brother to her father.

"Again…are you insane!?"

"You could stay and keep watch..." Draco started but was cut off quickly.

"NO, no no she's coming too. There is no way I'm leaving my little sister alone here." Max grabbed Eva's arm defensively.

"Fine" conceded Draco, "Let's just hurry, before anything does happen."

With a last look at the stone wall, behind with two versions of their mother were held, they followed Draco back through the back entrance of the Manor.

--

**Seeing as Harry and the others haven't really been a big part of this so far I thought I'd throw 'em into the mix for a little extra action! Tehe! Well be sure to tell me what u think and I'll be sure to get writing again as soon as possible! :D Oh and thanky to all those who reviewed last time, makes me feel specials :DDD**


	13. What A Bloody Mess

**Author's Note: It's been much too long since I last updated. I won't give excuses, try not to be too mad at me ; ) Alas, I cannot promise when the next will be up but please enjoy this chapter for now!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

CH.13 – What A Bloody Mess

It was only when they turned the corner onto Grimmauld Place that Draco started thinking that his plan was a bad idea waiting to happen.

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place!" Eva nearly shouted when he had first voiced his doubts.

"Yea well I wasn't thinking clearly!" he'd sputtered back. "We don't even know what terms I'm on with them _now_, and it's not exactly like I was very buddy-buddy with them then. I was…_am_…a fucking deatheater! What makes you so sure they won't just kill me before we have a chance to explain?!"

Max had gotten so fed up with their bickering that he'd given in and shouted, "Will you two shut it!"

Which led them to the current silent war raging through glares and grimaces, while Max attempted to remember which house number they were looking for.

As children, Eva and Max had only ever heard of the headquarters in the stories their mother used to tell, it had always felt like more of a fantasy hideout than a real place. Therefore, neither had ever really bothered to remember any exact details. It had taken almost an hour of wandering the city before Eva had recalled the street name and another hour and a half to actually find it. And here they were, so close, with no idea which doorbell to ring.

"I can't believe you don't know where we're supposed to go…" Draco groaned, sprawled exhaustedly across a wrought iron bench.

Eva huffed exasperatedly.

"It's not like you're helping at all…" she mumbled.

"How can I if I've never seen or heard of this place?" Draco answered icily.

She gave him a menacing glare before taking another sweeping glance up the street.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's an odd number…," Max offered, forehead creased with concentration.

"And muggles aren't supposed to be able to find, so it's gotta be inconspicuous…" Eva continued.

Draco sighed again. "And how does that help us?"

"Ugh! It won't!" said Eva, slumping onto the bench.

"But that might." The two blondes looked up to see what Max could possibly mean.

He was staring at the dimming sky with a satisfied grin.

A large dot just over the rooftops was growing bigger and bigger as it accelerated towards them. Just as Eva realized that the blob was made up of four broom riders, she was pulled behind the shrubs next to house number 11.

The four figures, one slumped awkwardly on a shared broom, swooped down from the starry sky without so much as breeze to give them away. Draco squinted at the familiar faces.

Two women, strikingly similar in looks, were carefully moving a very pale brunette from his place atop one of the quivering broomsticks.

"Careful." Said a voice from the fourth figure as he stepped into the dim street light. Draco finally recognized his ginger hair and freckled face, despite the fact that Ron Weasley seemed to be much older than the last time he'd seen him; just a few short hours ago at the winter ball.

"We know, Ron," one of the witches answered harshly, " I haven't dropped him once the whole way, I think we can manage getting him to the front door without causing any more damage."

"I'm just saying." Ron defended himself. "Neville doesn't need anymore bruises. Mulciber sure fixed him up good."

The other witch gave him an annoyed look before thrusting a hand into her robes and pulling out her wand. She walked up to the row of houses and paused for a moment just inches from the bush where the three teens were hidden.

"What's the matter, Padma?" Her sister inquired anxiously.

Thinking quickly Max pulled the invisibility cloak, which he was furiously thanking Merlin for remembering to bring with him, over the three of them just before Padma craned her neck searchingly around the greenery.

"Nothing." She replied, staring directly at the spot where they had just disappeared.

Seemingly satisfied she placed her wand precisely between houses eleven and thirteen and tapped twice before retreating to the sidewalk again.

Eva, Max, and Draco jumped in unison as the building behind them began to rumble. The three scurried from their spot just in time to see number twelve emerge.

"Ah old number 12 Grimmauld Place, such a cozy sight", sighed Ron a bit sarcastically as they made their way in.

"Not an odd number," said Max absently as they hurried to follow the four adults. The edge of the cloak had barely made it through the doorway as Parvati slammed it shut.

The inside of the Order headquarters resembled a mausoleum rather than a magnificent hideout. The long narrow hallway was lined with a particularly hideous moth eaten carpet that was in serious need of a scrubbing and the dark planked walls held a thick layer of cobwebby designs.

"Is he alright?" A breathy voice floated down the hall; breaking the inspection the unknown guests had been giving the house.

"Right as rain, Luna, seeing as he can't stay up of his own accord."

"Oh, leave her be, Ron," a second voice scolded as a female ginger-headed woman strode down the hall to help lead the still dazed Neville into the kitchen.

"What's happened Gin, he alright?" Still another voice joined in rather worriedly, the owner was as yet obscured but the voice Draco recognized instantly.

"We don't know what happened, Harry," Padma spoke this time, "It was like they knew we would be there. There had to be at least fifteen on the four of us before we'd even landed. Mulciber caught him with something before we had chance to get out of there."

Harry stepped forward, glasses off, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand.

"Did Lee, Kinsley and George manage to make it off their watch?" he asked.

"Pretty sure," Ron piped in. "Parvati sent a patronus in their direction just before we dodged out of there. Hopefully that was enough of a warning."

As if like clockwork the huge front door banged open once more to reveal a bloody-nosed Lee Jordan and an out of breath George Weasley. Max, Eva and Draco had to flatten themselves to the narrow wall so as not to be run into.

"Kingsley's gone to warn the others." George wheezed in explanation for their missing member. "They caught sight of us in the light of the patronus."

Paravati gave them an apologetic grimace.

"Goob 'ing 'oo sen' ib 'o", Managed Lee through his profuse bleeding.

"Yeah, it was a good thing you sent it," George translated, "else we wouldn't have had time to dissapparate. Though one of 'em did get the chance to give Lee here a good slug first."

Lee nodded slowly so as not to add to the blood still dripping from his nose.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Padma said, leading Lee and George through the door Ginny and Luna had just disappeared through with Neville.

"Hopefully Kingsley reaches Hermione, Fred and Lupin before they try to start their watch at the Manor." Said Harry, replacing his glasses, "seems the Malfoys have upped their protection, I just know something's going on, and we've got to find out what, fast."

Both Eva and Max perked up a little at the mention of their mother. She hadn't told either of them of her current involvement in the Order of the Phoenix, but then again, why would she. As soon as Harry and Ron had filed into the kitchen Draco turned to them with curiosity.

"Does that mean I'm on their side too?" he demanded. "I mean if Hermione is, and I'm married to her, doesn't that mean I've switched allegiances?"

"Looks that way," answered Eva in a hushed voice.

"But we can't be sure; they haven't mentioned you or anything." Max warned.

"Lets go see what they're talking about," pressed Eva, making her way to the kitchen door.

"No!" Max whispered fervently pulling the cloak back. But it was too late; Eva tumbled forward in the cloak, dragging the elder two with her to the ground just inside the kitchen where six wands were now expertly trained on them.

------------------------------------

_The finger that traced her silky skin left a thin trail of goose-bumps. Hermione shivered with delight and felt the tiny wisps of his whiskers rustle on her cheek as he smiled devilishly. _

"_Draco…" she murmured softly, nuzzling closer to his warm body._

_It was just two months before graduation and she had yet to reveal, even to her closest friends, the relationship she and Draco now shared. She wouldn't say he'd changed, not completely at the very least. He could still be a bit of a jerk when he wanted to, but never to her, not anymore. She was even beginning to think that his Slytherin friends were starting to suspect something._

_A pair of footsteps mere inches from the door made her jump in his arms._

"_You did lock the door, didn't you?" she whispered anxiously, peering over at the entrance in the dark. _

"_You watched me do it," he chuckled, "and yes, I remembered the silencing charm." He finished before she'd had the chance to ask._

_She smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry, I always get so nervous when we're in your room."_

"_I know," he hugged her to him comfortingly. "But don't worry. Blaise is off with some Ravenclaw prefect so I'm pretty sure we're safe tonight."_

_Hermione glanced over at the empty bed across the room and grinned. Before she could react, Draco flipped her from her side to her back and pulled himself up over her on all fours._

_Hermione laughed, "You waste no time, Mr. Malfoy"_

"_When I want something," he growled affectionately, "I take it."_

_He descended quickly onto her waiting lips and she shrieked with pleasure._

_One hand pulled both her wrists up above her head while his other roamed over her body, pausing only to use his wand to make their shirts disappear. Hermione squirmed as his taught muscles rippled against her chest. She felt him grin against her lips and he began slipping down leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. She shivered again as his lips found her chest. His tongue played lightly with her sensitive skin and she let out a soft moan. _

"_Like that, do you?" he breathed, leaving a pleasant tingling feeling._

"_You've no idea" she moaned again and pulled his face up to meet hers. His piercing gray eyes stared tenderly into her own chocolaty gaze. His kissed her working his tongue against hers, pulling back lightly, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth._

_She giggled and glanced back up at him and tried to stifle her scream._

_Two red slits had replaced his beautiful gray ones; a contemptuous smirk curled his now icy thin lips._

Both Hermione's screamed again as the horrible vision swam in from of them once more before transforming back into the high ceilinged dining room filled with jeering Death Eaters. The younger gasped for air trying to control herself and understand what she had just seen. The older merely hung her head, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now, now" Voldemort taunted. "Crying over such a beautiful memory?"

Bellatrix's high cackle could be heard clearly over the roar of menacing laughter. Narcissa stared straight ahead unwilling to chance eye contact with her daughter-in-law. Beside her, Lucius stood perfectly still, lips pursed in a permanent grimace. He longed to reach out to his wife, comfort her, but he knew full well she'd refuse the contact.

"Did that really happen?" the younger Hermione whispered, unable to believe that she could ever be so close to that slimy git of a Slytherin. "_That's_ my husband."

"Why yes, my dear," Voldemort continued, "that _was _your dear husband, but I'm afraid all that's about to change. As for the accuracy of that particularly heart-warming memory, I think we should ask your counterpart."

He turned as the surrounding Death Eaters gave a rumble of glee. When the older of the two made no attempt to respond, Voldemort gave a small nod to two of his followers. They stumbled forward in their excitement, brandishing their wands. The younger Hermione flinched away from them but the older remained still.

"Crabbe, Goyle, step aside." It was another eerily familiar voice. Tears still staining her face Hermione jumped at the sound, frightening her 17 year-old self even more.

Crabbe and Goyle looked up at the Dark Lord disappointedly, he merely nodded again, amused.

To both Hermione's horror Blaise stepped forward with an evil smirk, white knuckles gripping his wand with anticipation. Thunder rumbled in the distance, masking two desperate screams.

---------------------------------------------

A smattering of rain drops fell rhythmically on the windshield. Draco sat, impatiently drumming his fingers along the steering wheel at a red light, audibly cursing the fact that he'd taken the car instead of a broom or simply apparating. He inched forward threateningly. Having already Confounded the last 5 officers who'd stopped him for speeding he'd grown annoyed enough to try to follow the rules of the road, but the lights were maddeningly slow!

The mark was tingling again, its burn growing increasingly uncomfortable.

Something was wrong, something big. He hadn't been summoned since he'd gone into hiding. Draco shook the thought from his head. It had been months of excruciating pain before it had finally faded to near nothing.

"Come on!" he yelled at the unchanging red bulb. Impatiently he revved his engine and shot forward, sending one whizzing spell over his shoulder to the flashing siren that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

The siren continued. Obviously he'd missed. How annoying. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Draco, zoomed through another red light and the car stopped dead with a sickening crunch. He flew forward cracking his forehead on the glass in front of him.

"Bloody, fucking hell!" He clasped his head to find a thick stream of sticky blood pooling around a nasty gash. He kicked the car door open muttering more obscenities as the sirens approached.

"Listen officer…" he started in a smooth voice.

He was cut off abruptly as a stunning spell sped by him, inches from his face, hitting the officer squarely in the chest. The uniformed man crumpled to the floor much to the astonishment of the bloody blonde.

A harsh voice growled out of the smoke issuing from his banged up car. "Come with me."

Draco started and whipped around, wand at the ready.

**-----------------------------------------**

**I do feel like this chapter and the next are going to be a little more organized rather than a smattering of haphazard action like in previous chapters so hopefully the story may captivate you all more : ) again, I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will appear but I will say that reviews are always encouraging and inspiring ;)**


	14. Death and Reunions

**First of all: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. True it may sound cheesy, but reading those reviews really gives me the inspiration to write more, especially when I've got a bad case of writer's block. And yet again, I apologize for the wait! **

-------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14 – Death and Reunions

Draco squinted, wand still held firmly in his right fist.

"Who's there?"

There was loud annoyed grunt before two big hands reached out and grabbed him by the collar. Draco was pulled roughly through the billows of smoke still swirling around his wreck of a car.

"You and yours have been screwing with time." The answer was short, curt, to the point.

Draco looked up to find a large man with a brilliant blue eye trained dangerously on him. The wizened face was creased with age and a few straggly strands of white hair fell into his face, adding to his intimidating look. His gruff hands still held Draco nearly an inch off the ground.

"Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, boy." He spoke again. "Didn't you ever learn that?"

Draco stared up at his fourth year Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in shock for a moment before shaking himself out of the firm grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about Prof- Mist-…Moody." He answered shakily and turned to leave.

Mad Eye reached out again, catching Draco's forearm in a vice grip. The sting of his mark coupled with the rock like fingers that now crushed it made him cry out in pain.

"Leggo of me!" he tried desperately to free himself.

"This has gone too far, Mr. Malfoy. They want you, and they have something you'll want back, I'm sure."

"So sorry. Still lost." Draco snarled rather angrily, still struggling under the shooting pain.

Moody released his grip allowing the pins and needles feeling to dissipate from Draco's sore arm.

"I can't explain here." He said impatiently. "But I will say that if you don't come with me right now, you, your wife, and your children will be as good as dead."

Draco glared at the man before him.

"I was not aware," he started, his voice dangerously low, "that anyone knew of my personal life."

Moody's magical eye gave an exasperated roll. "You don't think Hermione wouldn't have wanted her children protected, what with that visit from your Death Eater father, not to mention your marital problems."

"Our marital problems are none of your concern-" Draco tried to defend himself, but was cutoff mercilessly.

"Yes they are." Moody barked matter-of-factly. "I made your wife a promise, to keep her family safe. Now I'm the best at what I do and I intend to keep it that way, and if your hesitation leads to her death or the deaths of those two innocent children, so help me, I will curse you until _you_ are begging for death."

Mad Eye's wand was now directed at Draco's chest. All the blood seemed to have drained from Draco's face. He couldn't let anything happen to them, they were his whole world. If any of them were to die – he'd beat Mad Eye to the punch. Moody stood there, breathing hard, debating whether he should just stun the boy and drag him along anyway when Draco finally spoke.

"Alright…fine…where are we going?"

"Finally," Mad Eye muttered and grabbed Draco by the collar again. They dissaparated with a tiny pop.

The dazed officer blinked as she regained consciousness and peered around at her surroundings.

"Bloody hell," she sighed angrily. "He's not going to be happy about this."

The snake mark on her left arm writhed furiously.

"Fuck…" Pansy whispered to herself before flicking her wand, transforming her uniform back into flowing black robes. With another flick the trunk to the police car popped open and the sagging body of a female police officer floated into the driver's seat.

With one more frustrated sigh she dissaparated, hoping desperately she would be spared despite her failure.

----------------------------------------

"Who the hell are you!?" Ron's nasally screech echoed throughout the kitchen.

Draco grumbled, rubbing the aching throb in his right knee, and shot a glare in Eva's direction.

"Just hold on a moment," Max started, trying to regain his balance.

Only one wand slackened and Ginny stepped forward warily, eyes on the male blonde. She opened her mouth briefly but Luna beat her to the chase.

"It's Draco," She chimed almost happily. "It's alright, we know him."

"No it's not alright, Luna! He's a bloody Malfoy! Remember? One of the people we're fight— hang on," Ron glared at the young Draco before him again.

"That's Draco alright," Harry said slowly. "But he can't be older than sixteen."

"Seventeen," Draco huffed.

"Seventeen…" Ron repeated, dumfounded.

George gave a low whistle. "Something's up."

"Um, hi, sorry" This time Eva spoke up. All eight pairs of eyes turned to her. "We didn't mean to barge in like this but, we've got a big problem, and we didn't know where else to go."

Ginny's stern gaze softened slightly at the young girl.

"It's alright, sweetheart," she started.

"No it ruddy well isn't!" shouted Ron. "Does anyone else find it suspicious that they got in without anyone seeing them?!" He rounded on Draco. "How the hell did you get in here, Scum?!"

"Ron!" Ginny scolded.

Draco stuck his tongue childishly out at the huffing red-head.

"No, Ginny," Harry intervened. "We do need to know how they got in; if there's some sort of loophole in our security then we've got to know about it before the Death Eaters do."

He turned to the three again. "How did you get in without detection?"

Max moved himself protectively between the wands and his younger sister before speaking.

"Our mother told us about this place, she said if we ever needed help to come here and we'd find it."

Eva blinked at him; that was more than she remembered from their mother's stories.

"A likely story," Ron scoffed.

Harry ignored him. "And who is your mother?"

"Hermione Mal— well to you it's Granger."

Ginny gasped. Ron let out a strangled yelp. Luna clapped enthusiastically. George whistled again. Lee made an odd squelching noise with the bloody cloth held against his nose, and Neville lay strewn across a chair, wand lowering shakily.

Harry stared at them for another moment. "Hermione never told us she had children. She's not even married. How are we to know you aren't lying?"

"She _is_ married." A voice came from down the narrow hall as the front door slammed for the third time in a row.

Everyone in the kitchen jumped at the sound.

Mad Eye Moody walked quickly into the kitchen dragging an all too familiar blond by the collar.

"And this here is her husband."

Ron's strangled yelp turned into a cry of indignation as thirty-four year Draco Malfoy pulled away from Mad Eye and straightened his collar.

"I said I'd come," he said angrily, "You could have just told me to apparate."

Mad Eye shrugged and turned to Harry. "They aren't lying, these are her kids."

Eva stared at her father for a moment before hurling her petite body into his arms. Draco wrapped her in a bear hug, unwilling to let her go. He looked up at his son who had scooted forward awkwardly; Draco pulled him into the hug as well.

"Oh, Daddy, you're bleeding," Eva gasped.

"It's nothing, baby, I'll be alright." Draco replied finally releasing his children.

Harry cleared his throat but it was Ron who spoke first.

"Well this is all sickeningly sweet and all but are we really going to allow not one but two versions of a known death eater, and his children – who we know absolutely nothing about – to stay here?!"

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose, Weasley," Sneered both Draco's sarcastically.

They looked at each other oddly, but Eva, Ginny and Luna laughed.

"That's Draco alright," Ginny chuckled.

"Ha. Ha." Ron said as he stalked to the opposite side of the room with a scowl.

"Oh calm down Ron, you big baby," Ginny laughed at him.

"It's worse than we thought; we're going to have to attack soon. Tonight would be best." Moody said examining his flask and taking a big swig.

"Perhaps they should explain what's going on before we rush into things," Luna said waggling her fingers towards Eva, Max, and the two Draco's.

"Er, right Luna" said Harry. "That would be…helpful"

The remaining five looked expectantly at the Malfoy Troop.

---------------------------------------

Hermione simply could not scream any more, though her body thought her crazy not too. Her silence, interpreted as defiance, though, only made her torturer crueler. When she would not give an acceptable reaction, Blaise would focus his curses at her younger counterpart, causing her to scream and writhe satisfactorily. After a particularly lengthy scream he pulled the younger's face up roughly to meet his, licking his lips in anticipation.

"What's the matter? Bit uncomfortable for you?"

She spat feebly at him. It missed, landing only centimeters from her on the floor. He raised his wand again, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth but Lord Voldemort finally spoke again.

"That will be enough for now." His voice drawled as if he were bored with these antics already. Truthfully he had expected Draco to arrive by now, and the longer his plans were delayed, the more irritable he became. One more hint of a set back, and someone was going to have to die.

The great redwood doors swung open gracefully as Blaise sulked obediently back to his place among the other Death Eaters. Her conflict was left unresolved, though, as Pansy, not Draco, strode forward displaying a cool confidence that was only skin deep.

Voldemort's lips curled into an evil smile; surely she would not disappoint.

Bellatrix pushed herself forward, all too aware of the affection that was not directed towards her, and glared at the younger Death Eater. Pansy, oblivious to the glower, knelt in front of Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord," she started shakily, betraying the fear she felt creeping inside her. Already his smile was disappearing.

"My Lord, I…he, got away…my lord." Pansy finished in a whisper, but the silence in the room magnified her small voice.

Lord Voldemort began slowly, allowing the fury inside him to grow.

"What do you mean, 'he got away?"

"I was following, just as you said my Lord but—"

"It was your job to bring him to me." The viciousness in Voldemort's hiss was now clearly audible.

"Y-Yes, my Lord, and I would have except—" Pansy stammered, eyes begging forgiveness.

"There should be no exceptions." He interrupted, beginning to seethe.

"I know, my Lord, but please, please if I could just—"

She did not have the chance to finish. In a brilliant flash of green light Pansy's body crumpled into a small heap at Voldemort's feet, a look of utter horror and desperation permanently marring her pale face.

"Let this be a lesson," he said, voice escalating, revealing a flurry rage, "I will not tolerate INCOMPTENCE!"

Only Bellatrix looked smugly satisfied staring down her nose at the limp body. The rest of the Death Eaters shifted uneasily, keeping their eyes trained on the Dark Lord. Both Hermione's looked away in horror, but Lord Voldemort rounded on his prisoners.

"It seems we'll be enjoying your company for a while longer," he snarled, "The least you could do is provide another show."

His wand flew forward, aimed at the two women. The older felt a sharp tug of pain, as if her head was about the burst. The room began to swirl again, menacing faces blurring from view and a familiar setting wrapped around her, well, them. It really was the elder's memory, but the connection between the two forced the younger along for the ride. Seventeen year-old Hermione gasped with the sensation.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**I know, what a place to stop. Well you'll just hafta find out what I'm talking about in the next chapter : ) The good news is, I've already started the next chapter. : ) I do feel a bit cruel leaving you all on cliff hangers to provoke you to review… but hopefully if you like the story enough you'll think it's all well worth the wait! Thank you to all my recent reviewers ******** I'll mention ya just because I know how fun it is to be mentioned lol**

**Thanks to: (reviewed for Ch.13)**

_**Kitsrain**_

_**Mangagirl18**_

_**MurphysDragon (who has an excellent story on Fiction Press .com that you should all check out called The Chosen under the same pen name :D)**_

_**Fallingstar**_

_**Mamawitke**_


End file.
